


Offside

by zarrytrash



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos play hockey, F/M, Fratboy AU, kinda based on 10 Things I Hate About You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrytrash/pseuds/zarrytrash
Summary: Maya hates Luke. Luke loves Maya. Luke's teammates bet him that he can't get her fall in love with him before the season ends.





	1. Preface

_ July 2011 _

It was the summer before her senior year of high when Maya noticed a moving truck in the traffic behind her. “That’s weird,” she muttered to her best friend, Brooke, “no one ever purposely moves here.” Both girls laughed as they watched the truck turn across the train tracks behind them.

“I wonder who they are. Probably some old people who got tired of living in the city.” Brooke shrugged before nodding, putting her feet up on the dashboard.

“I bet your dad knows. Chief of police knows everyone’s business.” Maya rolled her eyes slightly and parked on the street in front of her house. She got out of the truck and walked inside to the living room with Brooke. “Dad, I’ve got a question for you.”

“What is it?” Brad asked, not looking up from his paper.

“Someone just moved into town. Who are they?” Brooke asked for her, sitting on the couch across from Brad’s recliner.

“Ah, yes, they said today that they would be here. That’s Andy Hemmings and his family. He’s going to be the new pastor over at Assembly of God. He’s got a son your age. I think his name is Luke. Your mother and I went to high school with Andy and his wife. I haven’t seen Andy since his brother’s wedding a few years ago.” Brad chuckled. “I’ll have to go see them when they’ve settled in.”

“Who are they?” Maya asked again, sitting with Brooke.

“Andy and his wife Liz. You met them when you were young at your uncle's wedding but I don’t think you have seen them since then. They have 3 sons: Ben, Jack, and Luke. Luke is your age, and Jack is about the same age as Drew. Ben’s quite a bit older.” Brad explained. “Why don’t you take that pie your mother made today over to their house?” Brad suggested, turning the page of his paper.

“Which house are they living in?” Brooke asked.

“Old man Jeff’s old house. Andy’s going to fix it up; I mean with three sons he’ll be able to fix it.” Brad smiled and set his newspaper down. “Connie” he called through the house, “give the girls that pecan pie you baked. They’re going to take it over to the Hemmings’ house.”

“Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea.” Connie beamed walking into the room before putting the pie in a container. “It’d be so lovely if you girls could be friends with Luke. It’ll be hard for him to make friends in school with it being senior year, and all.” Connie smiled and handed the pie to Maya. “He was always such a nice boy”.

“Doubtful, but sure.” Maya shrugged. “Come on, Brooke, let’s go.” Maya stood up and grabbed the keys to her father’s truck. She walked out to the truck, Brooke following her. Maya handed the pie to her and slid into the driver’s seat. She drove across the tracks to where Old Man Jeffrey used to live. Jeffrey was an older man who didn’t have any family. He was pretty much a recluse. He only left his home to buy groceries, and even then, he didn’t speak to anyone unless he had to. But when he had spoken, he was a polite man. Maya had met him on a few occasions and never had seen a problem like some people in town who would complain about him.

“What if this Luke kid is cute? How are we going to decide who gets to date him?” Brooke asked, looking at the house.

“He probably won’t be, so you can have him.” Maya laughed and parked the truck on the street before getting out. Brooke handed her the pie and followed her up the path to the front door. Maya knocked gently before taking a step back. Inside, there was a mixture of voices.

“Jack, answer the door. I’m still down in the cellar cleaning up.” a voice hollered from inside. A blonde boy soon appeared through the window and walked to the door, sliding the glass door open.

“Can I help you?” he asked, looking at the two girls.

“Hi, I’m Maya Rosario. I live across the tracks. Uh, we brought you a pie.” Maya muttered, holding out the pie.

“Pecan pie, my favorite.” the boy grinned. “My parents are down at the church organizing some things; would you like to come in?”

“Oh, uh, sure.” Maya said, glancing at Brooke.

“I’m Jack, by the way.”

“Like I said, Maya and this is my friend Brooke.”

“It was very nice of you to bring a pie, thank you.” Jack smiled at the girls, waving at them to follow him into the kitchen.

“My mother made it.” Maya smiled. “She loves to bake for the new arrivals.”

“You said your last name was Rosario right”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, so your mother is Connie? Your dad went to school with my dad back in Bismarck.” Jack smiled.

“Yeah, he did.” Maya laughed a little. “He mentioned that today actually”

“Your dad is the reason we moved out here. He got my dad the job as Pastor at the old church.” Jack explained, setting the pie on a shelf in the fridge.

“Hey, Jack, where did dad put all the light bulbs? There’s 4 lights out in my room.” Another boy said, walking into the kitchen and stopped when he saw Brooke and Maya. “Well, hello there.” He smirked slightly; he was almost identical to Jack with a few differences.

“Luke, this is Maya and Brooke. They live across the tracks.” Jack explained. “This is Luke; he’s the baby of the family.”

“I’m the baby, too. My older brother is up in Fargo at North Dakota State University.” Maya explained.

“Hey, that’s where I’m starting in August.” Jack grinned. “What year is he?”

“He’s a senior. A chemical engineering major.” Maya smiled.

“What about you? Where do you go to school?” Luke asked, glancing at the pie.

“Brooke and I are both seniors at Harvey High School.” Maya said and Brooke nodded.

“I’ll be starting there, too. What kind of sports do they have?” Luke asked, leaning against the counter.

“Uh, Brooke and I both play volleyball. We also have a swim team and a hockey team.”

“Thank God, there’s hockey. I wasn’t ready to stop playing yet.” Luke grinned.

“Luke’s trying to get a hockey scholarship to UND.” Jack smiled, nudging Luke’s shoulder.

“Maya and I have both going to apply to UND. They won’t send acceptance letters until February, though.” Brooke said, smiling at the boys.

“What do you want to major in?” Maya asked, looking at Luke.

“Business. What about you?”

“I’m going for psychology. Brooke’s going for elementary education.” Maya smiled. “That is if we get in”

Jack smiled, “I’m sure you will. I just met you and I have faith you will, that says something”

The girls smiled, and slightly waved as Jack waved a small goodbye as he walked out of the room, leaving the girls with the tall blonde boy.

“Maybe we’ll see each other at UND sometime.” Luke chuckled, crossing his arms loosely.

***

Luke walked into the library, stomping out his winter boots on the rug in the entryway. He walked into the large room filled with shelves of books. He walked to the nonfiction aisle and began looking at titles. “Can I help you find something?” Maya asked as she finished putting away the last book on her cart.

“No, I’m just looking. I need something to read while there’s nothing to do at Tastee-Freez. Do you know how boring it is to sit in a cold building and wait for someone to get hungry?” Luke sighed, scanning the books.

“Yes, I do. What kind of book are you interested in?” Maya asked, pushing her cart into the small closet.

“I like historical books. Maybe something about wars.” Luke shrugged.

“Have you read  _ Night  _ by Elie Wiesel?” Maya asked and Luke shook his head. “We were required to read it for school last year, it’s about the Holocaust.”

“Was it good?” Luke asked, looking at her.

“I thought it was. I think you might enjoy it.” Maya smiled, pulling the book off the shelf. She handed the book to Luke. “Read it and tell me what you think.” She smiled, walking over to the desk.

“I will.” Luke grinned, handing her the book slip. She smiled and watched as Luke walked out of the building.

“Was that Luke Hemmings?” Brooke asked, coming out of the back room.

“Yeah, he was getting a book.” Maya said, looking back at her.

“You know, I think Luke likes you. He’s always coming around here.” Brooke smirked, nudging Maya.

“Gross, I don’t like Luke like that.” Maya made a face before turning back to her computer. “I don’t want to like him. He’s an arrogant and cocky jock; he only cares about himself and his stupid truck.”

“You totally like him.” Brooke giggled.

“No, I don’t. I hate him.”

***

“I can’t believe this day is here. Our little baby has finally graduated.” Brad grinned, wrapping his arm around Connie’s shoulders. “Come on, Andy wants to have a special service for all of the graduates.” The three of them walked down the street to Andy’s church. They walked inside and were welcomed by a majority of the town.

“Congratulations, Maya.” Liz smiled, embracing her gently at the doors of the church.

“Thank you, Mrs. Hemmings.” Maya smiled, hugging back gently. “Give my congratulations to Luke.” Connie said, wrapping her arms around her friend. “That boy always runs off when he gets the chance” Liz laughed

“You and Luke are both going to be attending the University of North Dakota, you two should think about talking to each other more. It might make your years of college easier.” Liz suggested, giving Maya’s arm a gently squeeze.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Maya forced a smiled, and looked around the church for Brooke.


	2. Chapter 1

_ July 4th, 2012 _

Maya walked from the church parking lot to the park across the street, carrying a bowl of tuna casserole. “How did we get swept up in this?” Maya asked, looking at Brooke as she set the bowl down a plastic table.

“You’re daddy’s little girl, so you do whatever he says. And, daddy said you had to help with the party.” Brooke rolled her eyes and set her tray of devilled eggs down on the table.

“I am far from ‘daddy’s little girl.’” Maya laughed softly. “Remember when we went up to Fargo last summer?”

“Oh, yes. You had quite the night, under God’s eyes, I may remind you.” Brooke giggled, nudging Maya’s shoulder. “But, you know, you shouldn’t do it again. It should be just a onetime thing. God’s always watching.”

“He can watch all he wants, it won’t stop me from having a little fun.” Maya giggled and started walking back to the church to grab more food. She walked into the kitchen and collided with a tall, broad statured man. “Oh, I’m so sorr-” she looked up to see Luke Hemmings looking down at her. “Just kidding, I’m not sorry.” Maya rolled her eyes and walked to the counter to grab another bowl of food.

“Wow, that’s lovely. Nice to see you, too, Maya.” Luke scoffed, watching her.

“I’m too busy to talk to you right now, and I don’t want to.” Maya let out a deep breath and carried the bowl out of the kitchen, Brooke following behind her.

“What’s up with you and Luke? Why do you hate him so much?” Brooke asked as she set her bowl down on the plastic table.

“For starters, he’s arrogant and self-absorbed. He only cares about himself and his hockey stick.” Maya rolled her eyes. “Most of all, I hate him because he’s so attractive and he knows it.”

“You know, you could, maybe, like, talk to him. Become friends, even.” Brooke suggested. “After all, we did go to school with him and we’re going to the same university next year.” she pointed out.

“It might even be nice to know someone”

“Brooke, even if he does see us around he’s not going to talk to us”

“He might if you were actually I don’t know, nice to hi!”

“Yeah but look, but he’s got such a reputation, you know? Everyone on the team always talks about how he’s slept with every cheerleader. Even some of the girls on the volleyball team have slept with him. He’s just too cocky to get involved with” Maya sighed and took a seat on the swing. “I don’t want anything to do with him.”

“Well, you might have to change that approach, because he’s walking towards us.” Brooke said as she walked Luke saunter over, smirking at them.

***

The potluck itself wasn’t terrible. The food was great, but old people love to ask about things that aren’t their business. Luke stood next to Maya as they washed the dishes in the church kitchen. “You should tell your father to invest in a dishwasher for the church.” Maya huffed, scrubbing at the burnt on crisps of the Crockpot.

“Believe me, I’m trying.” Luke sighed and dried the dishes on the rack. “How did we get sentenced to dish duty, anyways? I thought the old ladies were the ones that liked to wash them?”

“They’re too busy complaining about the heat.” Maya rolled her eyes and placed the Crockpot on the counter for Luke to dry. Luke let out a quiet laugh and dried the large pot, shoving it to the back of the counter.

“I wanted to ask you if you, uh, wanted to watch the fireworks down at the lake. You know, instead of here at the church.” Luke cleared his throat slightly, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“Uh, why?” Maya asked, looking up at him.

“To be away from the old people, and our parents.” Luke shrugged. “Jack bought some beer, too, and he said I could take a couple.”

“We’re still underage, Luke.” Maya rolled her eyes. “And, doesn’t your dad always say that God frowns upon drinking alcohol?”

“God can make an exception, and my dad doesn’t have to know.” Luke added, drying another dish and putting it away.

She thought for a minute about what Brooke said earlier. She could give him a chance. He was acting different, easier to talk too, less cocky. Accepting to drink with just him would be give her a chance to see what he is like, wouldn’t it?

“Alright, fine. We can go down to the lake when we finish these dishes.” Luke grinned and picked up another dish.

“Let’s get to it, then.” Luke chuckled and began racing to dry every dish on the rack. Maya scrubbed the last dish and dunked it in the sink to rinse it. She handed it to Luke, who dried it quickly. “Can you put all the things that go in the lower cabinets away? We’ll get done faster.”

“Yeah, fine.” Maya sighed and grabbed the various pots and pans and began putting them away. Luke reached up and put away all of the dishes that rested on the top cabinets.

“I think we’ll make it to the lake in time for the fireworks.” Luke smiled, turning to Maya.

“Get the beer and I’ll meet you down there.” Maya said, crossing her arms. Luke nodded and pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to Jack. Maya walked out of the church kitchen and out of the building. She walked down the street toward the path that leads to the lake.

“Maya! Where are you going?” Brooke called after her.

“Luke and I are going to watch the fireworks down at the lake.” Maya explained, looking at Brooke as she stood in the parking lot of the grocery store, her uniform blending in with the dark night. Brooke raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

“I thought about what you said okay, about giving him a chance to be friends” Brooke grinned victoriously before dropping it for a confused face.

“I thought you were going to hang with me here?” Brooke pouted, pushing a cart into the right spot.

“I’ll come by after the fireworks, okay?” She offered, smiling at her best friend.

“Yeah, sure, just don’t do anything stupid with Luke.” Brooke warned jokingly before winking. Maya laughed and started walking again.

“No promises.” She giggled and walked down the path. She had goose bumps, even though it was nearly hot enough to melt her skin off. She didn’t know what to expect when Luke showed up with a 6-pack of beer.

“Ready to watch some fireworks?” Luke grinned. He set the pack of beer on the sand and laid down a blanket. Maya let out a deep breath and sat down on the blanket.

“I’m ready to drink some beer.” She smiled, reaching over for the 6-pack. Luke laughed and handed her a bottle, helping her open it. She took a sip and looked up at the sky as the first of the fireworks went off. Luke plugged his phone into the portable speaker and set it on the blanket, letting the music fill the air around them.

“I love the 4th of July.” Luke grinned, looking up as the fireworks started. Maya turned her head and looked at Luke. Luke felt her gaze and turned his head to look down at her. It may have been the alcohol that he had consumed throughout the day finally reaching his bloodstream, but Luke felt that the moment needed more. He leant down and pressed his lips to hers. She reacted immediately, her lips molding against his. Her arms found their way around his neck and her fingers to his hair. Luke brought his hands to her hips and pulled her closer to his body.

“What are we doing?” Maya breathed against his lips. She looked up at him, searching his eyes.

“We’re making a memory.” Luke answered, pressing his lips to hers again. He laid her down on the blanket and brought his lips to her neck, sucking and nipping at her skin. Maya whimpered softly and pulled her legs up on either side of Luke’s hips. Luke grinded himself against her as he pulled her crop top over her head. He quickly pulled her shorts down and threw them into the sand, her thong following after.

“If I get sand in my ass after this, we’re never doing it again.” Maya huffed, removing her own bra. Luke chuckled and pulled his shirt off.

“We’re on a blanket, you won’t get sand in your ass.” Luke let his lips travel down her jaw and to her neck. She moaned softly and pushed Luke’s jeans down.

“Lu, just hurry up.” She panted, using her feet to push his boxers down.

“You’re eager, eh?” Luke smirked, kicking his jeans and boxers aside.

“The fireworks are almost over, I don’t want to get caught. My dad would kill you if he saw us together.” Maya wrapped her arms around Luke’s neck and looked up at him. “And I don’t even want to know what your parents would do if they found out”

“Our parents won’t know.” Luke whispered, pressing his lips to hers. “Are you covered?” He asked, rubbing the tip of his cock against her clit. Maya whimpered softly and gripped Luke’s hair.

“I’m on the pill.” Maya looked up at Luke and bit her lip. Luke’s lips found hers once more, gently molding together. Luke slowly thrusted into her, filling her completely with his size. She let out a loud moan and laid her head back against the fabric of the blanket. “Holy fuck, Luke.” She moaned, tugging at his hair.

“Jesus Christ, you feel so good around me.” Luke groaned, basking in the feeling of her stretching around him. He pulled his hips back slowly and thrusted in hard. Luke’s hips rutted against Maya’s and her fingers tangled themselves in Luke’s hair.

“Fucking hell, harder, Luke.” Maya moaned, arching her back. Luke moaned and pounded into her, hitting all the right spot. Maya gasped out a loud moan and squeezed her eyes shut. Luke pushed her legs farther up against her chest as he pounded into her harder. She moved her hands from Luke’s hair to his back, dragging her carefully painted nails down his skin.

“Fuck, baby, do that again.” Luke moaned, stilling inside her briefly. She bucked her hips up against his and dug her nails into his skin deeper, dragging them back up. Luke brought his fingers down to her clit and began rubbing fast circles against the nub. The music coming from the speaker played over them as Luke pulled Maya closer. He let the lyrics cloud his brain as he pounded into her.

_ So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love? All the time. _

“Fuck, yes.” Luke moaned, pounding faster. His fingers worked her clit faster, high pitched gasps leaving Maya’s lips.

“Luke, fuck.. Luke, Luke..” Maya gasped, digging her nails into his bicep. “Oh, God, Luke.. Fuck.” His name fell from her lips like a mantra as she released around him. His hips jutted slightly as his high flushed over him. He released into her, a low groan leaving his lips. He pulled out slowly and looked down at Maya. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was quick and labored.

“Hey, are you okay?” Luke whispered, rubbing his thumb against her cheek lightly.

“I have never been better.” Maya giggled breathlessly. She opened her eyes and glanced up at Luke. “But, we can’t tell anyone we did this. Not even your friends at school.”

“Yeah, okay.” Luke sighed, gathering their clothes, before pulling her into his side as they watched the remaining fireworks and listened to Luke’s dad, who had taken the mic, giving a speech to those close by.

In that moment, with the girl he had had a crush on since the day he met her sitting next to him, and then promise of seeing her in university and his upcoming hockey scholarship, he felt unstoppable.


	3. Chapter 2

_ October 2016 _

Luke walked into the locker room with his bag slung over his shoulder. He pushed past his teammates and dropped his bag on the floor. He rubbed his neck and grimaced as he opened his locker. “What’s up with you, Hemmo?” Michael asked, tying up his skates.

“I’ve got a major exam on Thursday, but I’m doing terrible in the class and I’m going to fail it. I know I am.” Luke sighed, tying on his pads. He pulled his jersey on and looked at Michael.

“What class is it?” Mike asked, looking up at Luke.

“Statistics.” Luke rolled his eyes. “The professor is an asshole and I don’t understand anything in the class, and he won’t even help me. He just keeps telling me to get a tutor.”

“Isn’t that Maya girl, from your hometown, in that class?” Michael asked.

“I am not asking her to tutor me. She would never let me live it down.” Luke huffed and sat on the bench to put on his skates. He pulled his skates and tied them tightly.

“You can’t fail the class, or they’ll kick you off the team.” Michael reminded him. They waddled out to the ice together and Luke grabbed his stick.

“No way. I am not asking her.” Luke rolled his eyes and nudged a puck onto the ice. “Huddle up!” Luke yelled, getting the attention of the rest of the team. “We need to make it to the championship this year. We’re not letting Winnipeg beat us at sectionals again.” Luke spoke with authority, making sure the team was listening. “Once we beat Winnipeg, we’ll be able to conquer Montreal at the championship.”

“Fuck Montreal.” Cory muttered, causing the rest of the team to laugh.

“If we’re going to win, we’re going to have to work our fucking asses off this season.” Luke explained. “If we’re going to bring home the trophy in March, we need to make sure we are not slacking at all. If even one person on this team is slacking, I will not hesitate to bench you.”

“Luke! You don’t have the power to bench anyone!” Coach Feldy yelled from the sidelines.

“It’s just so they listen to me, Coach.” Luke reasoned, grinning to himself. Feldy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Alright, let’s get to work!”

“10 minutes of drills! Get your asses moving!” Feldy yelled. The team each skated to the end of the rink and waited for the whistle to blow.

“So, fucked anyone worthwhile lately?” Kyle asked as they skated from end to end of the rink.

“Yeah, you haven’t told us anything since Kristi Jo cheated on you.” Calum added.

“Uh, no one important..” Luke mumbled, looking down as he skated.

“Oh, come on, Hemmings. You’ve had a new girl in your bed every week since you ended things with Kristi Jo.” Tyler smirked, skating backwards to watch Luke.

“That’s not entirely true, it’s been like three girls a month.” Luke reasoned. “And, I fucked Maya on the 4th of July.”

“Maya? As in, Maya Flaherty? The girl from your hometown?” Aaron laughed, stopping in front of Luke. Luke nodded and tried to skate around him, but the team crowded around him.

“Was she good?”

“How tight was she?”

“Did you take her virginity? Aren’t all small town girls either whores or virgins?”

“Great, just tight enough, and no to both of your questions.” Luke crossed his arms.

“She wasn’t a virgin? I thought everyone in your town was either strictly Christian, or dead ass atheist?” Cory asked.

“Nah, most of us just pretend to be as godly as my father.” Luke rolled his eyes. “Maya’s just.. She’s just looking for a way out of it all.”

“You totally love her. You’re so obvious.” Michael laughed. “You fucked her back in July and waited until now to tell us. Who does that? People who are in love.”

“Yeah, Mike didn’t tell us he was fucking Crystal until 6 months after it happened. And, look at them now. Michael’s been looking at rings,” Ashton smiled.

“Okay, well, I’m not Michael. And, also, I’m not in love with Maya.” Luke rolled his eyes and skated down to the other end of the rink.

After practice, Luke waddled into the locker room. He practically ripped his uniform off. He grabbed his towel from his locker and made his way over to the showers. He stood under the cool water and let it drip down his face. “You sure, you don’t love her?” Michael asked as he washed himself up in the shower next to Luke.

“I’m sure.” Luke rolled his eyes and scrubbed his body with the soap. He rinsed the soap from his skin and turned the water off. He wrapped his towel around his waist and walked back to his locker.

“Your whole body is blushing, Luke. You definitely have feelings for her.” Tyler laughed as he put his normal clothes back on.

“I bet you couldn’t get her to fall in love with you. You know, now that you’ve fucked her.” Aaron suggested.

“I totally could.” Luke countered, crossing his arms. If there was one thing that made Luke a good captain, it was his competitive nature.

“Alrighty then. Make her fall in love with you by the end of the season.” Aaron smirked. Tyler smirked from his spot against the lockers, his phone’s camera aimed directly at Aaron and Luke.

“Fine, I’ll get Maya Flaherty to fall in love with me by the end of the season, see if I don’t.”


	4. Chapter 3

Luke walked into statistics and sighed as he took a seat. He took out his notebook and rubbed his temple. He looked up as Maya walked into the room and took a seat near the front. Luke gathered his things and made his way up to her row. He was about to take a seat next to her, when a group of loud girls sat next to her. Luke recognized some of them as members of the volleyball team, which Maya was the captain of. Luke sighed and plopped down in the seat behind Maya. “Maybe tomorrow..” Luke mumbled to himself. After class, Luke wandered to the dining hall searching for his friends. He grabbed a tray and filled it with multiple pieces of pizza and just a little side of fruit. He grabbed a fork and walked over to his usual table.

“Hey, did you talk to Maya today?” Michael asked, dipping his pizza in the puddle of ranch on his plate. Luke sighed and sat down, pulling a few napkins from the dispenser.

“No.” He huffed, dabbing the grease off his pizza. “I was gonna sit next to her during stats today, but the whole volleyball team decided to sit there instead.” Luke took a bite of his pizza. “I’m gonna try again tomorrow. I’ll get there earlier.”

“What do we win if you can’t get her to fall for you?” Calum asked, looking up from his phone.

“Yeah, what do we get?” Tyler asked, smirking at Luke.

“If I can’t get her to fall for me by the time the season ends, I’ll forfeit my role as captain.” There were scattered gasps at the table.

“Luke, your dad would kill you.” Ashton widened his eyes, staring at Luke.

“My dad would also kill me if he knew I didn’t save myself for marriage, or pray regularly, or go to church.” Luke rolled his eyes.

“You’re a preacher’s worst nightmare, we get it, but this is so drastic, Luke. You can’t forfeit your role. This is everything you’ve been working for.” Calum added.

“Don’t talk him out of it. I want his position.” Corey laughed, nudging Luke.

“He’s right, though, Luke. You can’t give up your position.” Ashton looked at Luke. “How about this, if you don’t win the bet: we don’t have to go to Minnesota with you for that cabin trip at the end of the year.”

“You guys love the cabin trip!” Luke whined, looking at each of his teammates.

“No, we don’t. We hate it.” Corey rolled his eyes. “Especially when you brought Kristi Jo. She ruined the whole trip.”

“She did not ruin the trip.” Luke scoffed, crossing his arms. “And, besides, she wouldn’t be there this time. It’d be Maya instead.”

“That’s even worse, you’ll be fucking her like crazy and we’ll all be forced to hear it.” Michael laughed. “It was bad enough listening to you and Kristi Jo.”

“Wait..” Luke pushed his tray of food away and stood up. “Kristi Jo and I didn’t fuck the entire trip. That means one of you was fucking her.” Luke looked at all of them.

“Mate, Kristi Jo was a whore. She slept with everyone that would let her.” Ashton added.

“I can’t deal with this right now.” Luke shook his head and walked out of the dining center. He walked back across campus to his apartment. He laid on his small bed and pulled out his phone, dialing his mother’s number.

“Luke, honey, is everything okay?” Liz asked as she answered the phone.

“One of my friends had sex with Kristi Jo..” Luke sighed, wishing this wasn’t his life right now.

“Oh, honey,” Liz sighed. “Your father and I told you she was rotten. People will always try and take advantage of you, but with the Lord you can find those who will never do you wrong.” Luke rolled his eyes, thankful his mother couldn’t see.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, Mom.” Luke sighed and snuggled himself up in his blankets.

“Do you think you’ll be home before Thanksgiving?” Liz asked, clearly hoping he would be.

“I don’t know, Mom. I’ve got a lot to do with all of my classes and with hockey.” Luke sighed and plugged his phone in.

“Oh, Connie wanted me to ask you if you’d be alright carpooling with Maya. Neither Connie nor Brad can drive out to get her, and everyone wants her home for the holiday.”

“I’ll ask Maya if she’s okay with it.” Luke hummed, thinking of Maya. “I see her in stats every day.”

“Thank you, Luke. It was lovely to chat with you, but it is Wednesday. I must head out to bible study now.”

“Yeah, bye, Mom. I’ll see you soon.” Luke smiled and hung up. He set his phone on the edge of his bed and shut his eyes.

***

Luke walked into his statistics class and watched the door for Maya to come in. Maya walked in, clearly having overslept. Her hair was up in a very messy ponytail, but Luke still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the room. Maya walked over and sat in her seat, not paying much attention to Luke next to her. “Hi, Maya.” Luke smiled at her.

“Oh, hi, Luke. Don’t you usually sit in the row behind me?” She asked, turning to look at him.

“Yeah, but I need to ask you something.” Luke turned his body to face her. “I’m doing really bad in this course and I know you’re freakishly smart. I was just wondering if you would be willing to help me out.”

“Luke, your mother is a math teacher, ask her.” Maya rolled her eyes and faced the front.

“Maya, please. My mom isn’t around to help me with my math, but you are.” Luke sighed and turned toward the front. “I promise I’ll be good.”

“Fine, we’ll meet in the library today at 4. Don’t be late or I’m leaving and we’ll never do this again.”

“Thank you so much, Maya.” Luke grinned and squeezed her hand gently. She huffed and pulled her hand away, picking up her pencil.

Luke made it to the library early that day. He didn’t want Maya to back out. He walked to the back of the library and found Maya curled up in one of the plush chairs. Her hair was now down in soft ringlets against her shoulders. Luke felt his heart beat faster as he walked over to her. “Hey, you showed up.” Maya smiled a little.

“Of course I did.” Luke chuckled and wedged himself onto Maya’s chair, pulling her legs into his lap.

“Luke, cut it out.” Maya rolled her eyes and smacked Luke’s shoulder. “We are here to do stats.”

“Come on, Maya.” Luke trailed his fingers down her arm. “We can do stats later. But, for right now, I just want to sit with you.”

“Why didn’t you ever want to sit with me when we lived in Harvey? We were basically neighbors.”

“You were too much of a goody two shoes back home. Everyone always talked about little Maya Flaherty, the girl who volunteered at the church every week and got straight A’s.” Luke chuckled and looked at Maya. “Didn’t want to be the one who ruined that perfect reputation” he smirked.

“It looks good on a resume.” Maya huffed and crossed her arms. “I guess, we were never friends back home because you always fucked up my order at Tastee-Freez.”

“Did Maya Flaherty just say ‘fuck’?” Luke laughed, faking shock, nudging her side.

“I think you’re forgetting that Maya Flaherty got plastered at Jake Norris’ party senior year.” Maya laughed and looked at Luke.

“I did forget, because I was too drunk to remember anything past the first drink.” Luke laughed with her. The librarian turned and glared at the two of them, causing them both to laugh harder.


	5. Chapter 4

Luke jogged up the stairs to Maya’s apartment, his notebook and textbook weighing down his arms. He knocked rapidly on her apartment door and waited for her to open it. “Luke, what are you doing here?” Maya asked, looking up at Luke.

“The chapter 11 exam is tomorrow and I am so fucked. I need you to teach me everything you can before the exam.” Luke said, pushing past her and into the apartment.

“Luke, it would’ve been nice if you had come in before the exam was this close.” Maya rolled her eyes and closed the door.

“Maya, please. I just need to get a C on this exam. My hockey career is riding on this exam.” Luke sat on the couch and opened his notebook and textbook.

“Maybe if you paid attention in class, rather than staring at the back of my head, you wouldn’t be in this mess.” Maya crossed her arms and sat next to Luke.

“Will you just help me? Please?”

“Fine, let’s get to work.” Maya grabbed the textbook and skimmed over the chapter. “Okay, so do you know how to calculate the z*?”

“I can do it on the calculator.” Luke answered, looking at Maya.

“I mean by hand. Like, do you know the formula?” Maya asked and Luke shook his head.

“Honey, you’re screwed.” Maya laughed, closing the book.

“Maya!” Luke yelled, grabbing Maya’s hands. “You agreed to help me, so help me.”

“Okay, okay.” Maya pulled her hands from Luke’s. “I’ll help you. You just have to try.” Luke nodded and pulled his notebook into his lap. The two of them worked well past dinner time and into the early hours of the morning.

“Do you want any cream or sugar in your coffee?” Luke asked from the kitchen.

“Put in a quarter cup of half and half and seven packets of sugar.” Maya answered, flipping through the textbook.

“Do you want any coffee with that?” Luke joked, pouring the half and half into the cup.

“Shut up, Hemmings.” Maya laughed, and closed the book. Luke laughed softly and brought her coffee out to her.

“I need to ask you something.” Luke smiled and sat on the floor in front of the couch.

“What is it?” Maya asked and sipped her coffee.

“Will you go on a date with me?”

“Never in a million years.” Maya rolled her eyes and stood up. “I’ll see you in class later.” Luke opened his mouth to speak, but closed it once he saw Maya walk down the hall to her room. He sighed and picked up his book and notebook before standing up. He walked out of her apartment and down the stairs. He wasn’t ready to give up, but he wasn’t going to push her any further tonight. He walked down to his truck and groaned when he saw the fresh parking ticket under his windshield wiper.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Luke rolled his eyes and snatched the paper from its spot. “This day can’t get any fucking worse, I swear.” Luke grumbled under his breath. Luke walked to the other side of his truck and felt his pockets for his keys. “Please, God, no..” Luke whined softly. He peaked into his truck and found his keys on the driver’s seat. Luke leaned against the truck, pressing his forehead against the window. As he pulled his phone out to call AAA, the low rumble of thunder made itself known across the way. “I swear to fucking God, if it starts raining..” Luke started, only to be cut off by the immediate downpour. Maya looked out her window to see the rain, and quietly laughed to herself when she saw Luke standing at his truck, soaking wet.

“The poor boy is completely helpless.” Maya laughed and grabbed her umbrella before walking down to Luke. “Need some help, Hemmo?” Maya giggled, walking over to Luke.

“Don’t laugh at me, Flaherty.” Luke huffed and crossed his arms. His hair had been flattened and was now sticking to his forehead. “I locked my keys in my truck, I got a fucking parking ticket, and now it’s fucking raining.”

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” Maya smirked at him and handed him her umbrella.

“Don’t make jokes, Maya. This is serious.”

“What’s the make and model of this truck?” Maya asked. Luke furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her.

“It’s a 2016 Chevy Silverado.” Luke answered. “Why did you need t-?” Luke’s jaw dropped when he saw that Maya had gotten the car door open. “How did you do that?”

“I used this,” she held up a tweezers. “And stuck it in the gap to press the lock out of the little hole that holds the door closed.” Luke continued to look at her with a dumbstruck look on his face. “Drew was a mechanic for years back home. He taught me the Chevy way of getting into a truck.”

“So, Drew basically taught you how to break into a car?” Luke chuckled.

“He taught me how to break into yours.” Maya smirked and took her umbrella back from Luke. “See you in class, Hemmo.” She winked at him and walked back inside her building.

***

The next evening, Luke walked into the library, looking for Maya. “Maya, where are you?” Luke called out into the library.

“I’m over here, Luke. Don’t be so loud.” Maya rolled her eyes and closed her book. Luke walked over to her and wedged himself into her chair, like he always did.

“What are you reading?” He asked, grabbing the book from Maya’s hands.

“It’s  _ Brave New World _ . I have to read it for my English Literature class.” Maya said and snatched her book back. “What are you doing here?”

“Well I knew my favorite little book worm would be back here,” he smirked looking down at her.

She rolled her eyes at the blonde boy. “So what's the real reason you’re here?” She asked before putting her bookmark in and closing it for good.

‘I'm supposed to make you fall in love with me,’ Luke thought as her watched her. He shook that thought from his head. “Our test scores have been uploaded online. I wanted to know what you got.”

“I got a 97%.” Maya shrugged, adjusting herself next to Luke. She pulled her legs up and laid them over his lap. “What did you get?” She asked, hoping their studying session had helped him.

“I got an 86%. My highest score in that class ever.” Luke grinned. Maya let out a small squeal and turned herself to look at him better.

“Did you really?!” She asked loudly, earning looks from the other students in the library. Luke smiled softly at her and nodded his head slowly. Maya wrapped her arms around Luke’s neck and hugged him tight. “God, I’m so proud of you. I knew you could do it.”

“Well, I looked at Becky’s test for a couple answers, but I did most of it myself.” Luke chuckled, hugging Maya. He nuzzled his face in her neck and took a deep breath, smelling her watermelon shampoo. His heart fluttered in his chest.

“Pretty soon you’ll be able to get those good scores without cheating.” Maya huffed and pulled away from Luke. “How many did you copy?”

“More than half, but hey, at least I tried some of them.” Luke shrugged.

“So you really didn’t learn anything, you just learned who’s tests to look at.” Maya rolled her eyes. “You need to actually try them all, Luke. I’m not tutoring you so you can cheat off people.”

“Okay, okay, next time I’ll try. On one condition.” Luke smirked at Maya.

“No, Luke. No way.”

“Come on, Maya. It’s one date.” Luke whined, pouting at her.

“Not a chance.” Maya scoffed and stood up. She tucked her book into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. “I’m gonna be late for practice.”

“I’ll be at your apartment tomorrow at the usual time. I need to review the shit I don’t know.” Luke stood up and crossed his arms.

“You don’t know anything.” Maya rolled her eyes. “See you tomorrow.” She turned and walked out of the library. Luke ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

‘This woman is going to be the death of me.’ He thought to himself as he walked to the magazine section of the library.

***

Luke had asked her nearly seven times now to let him take her out, but each time she rejected him. She knew the reputation he kept up and she didn’t want to be another girl that was used by The Hemmo. Maya walked up the stairs to her floor, carrying a bag of takeout. She set the bag on the ground by her door and dug through her bag for her key. “Hey, you got Chinese.” Luke said as he stepped out of the elevator.

“Yeah, for me. Not for you.” Maya scoffed and pulled her key out and unlocked the door. She walked inside and set her takeout on the counter. Luke made his way into the apartment and took the takeout out of the bag.

“Come on, you can’t possibly eat all of this by yourself.” Luke pouted.

“I can and I will. None for you.” Maya smiled at him innocently, though her tone was malicious.

“Let me take you out, then.” Luke suggested, leaning against the wall.

“I’ve told you "no" many times before, why would I change my mind?” She asked, looking up at Luke.

“Why won’t you let me take you on a date? I can wine and dine you.” Luke sighed, crossing his arms.

“Because I don’t want to be just another girl.” Maya blurted. “I don’t want to be another girl that thought she meant something to you, when in reality, all you wanted was to add her to your list.”

“Maya, you’re not like that to me. You wouldn’t be another girl. You would be my only girl. Just you.” Luke reasoned, his expression softening as he watched Maya’s eyes lighten.

“I’m not going out with you, Luke.” Maya said and grabbed the takeout container. She made her way to the living room and plopped down on the couch. ‘I’m not risking another heartbreak.’ She thought to herself as she opened the container.


	6. Chapter 5

Maya walked into the large gym and made her way toward the locker room. She set her bag down on the bench and pulled off her sweater. She unclasped her bra and slipped it off as she pulled her sports bra over her head. She tucked her sweater into her locker. “Hey, I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.” Brooke mentioned as she walked into the locker room.

“I’ve been really busy lately. I’ve had to pick up more shifts at the coffee shop now that the assistant manager quit.” Maya sighed and pushed her leggings down. She shoved them into her locker and pulled on a pair of black spandex.

“Oh, yeah. I heard she transferred to a school on the East Coast to be with her boyfriend.” Brooke added, beginning to change into her practice clothes.

“Yeah, she’s going to Salem State now.” Maya explained as she put her hair up in a messy ponytail. “Now Kristi Jo Patterson is the new assistant manager.” Maya rolled her eyes.

“Isn’t she Luke Hemmings’ ex girlfriend?” Brooke asked, putting on extra deodorant.

“Yeah, but I don’t know if I’d call it a relationship. I’m pretty sure they were only together for the sex.” Maya sighed and shoved her bag into the locker. She yanked on her shoes, pulling them out, before closing the locker.

“I heard she cheated on him with several other members of the hockey team.” Brooke smiled, clearly enjoying the little gossip session.

“You know what they say.” Maya rolled her eyes. “‘All the Jo’s are hoes.’” Brooke laughed and closed her locker.

“It’s a shame. They were good for each other.” Brooke tied her shoes and stood up straight. “Let’s go make sure we won’t lose at our first big game.” She smiled and walked out to the volleyball court with Maya. Maya picked up a ball and rolled it between her hands. Once the rest of the team was on the court they started running their drills.

***

Maya sat down on the court while the team took a break. “So, how have your study sessions with Luke been? You’ve been having quite a few of them lately.” Brooke asked and took a large gulp of her water.

“They’ve been fine, I guess. He never really seems to focus. The last few times, I’ve had to put his phone in my bra to keep him from using it during our study time.” Maya laughed a little.

“I bet he loves having your boob sweat on his phone.” Brooke laughed, flinging water at Maya.

“Brooke, he’s asked me out eight times.” Maya looked at her, the playful tone gone from her voice.

“Well, what did you say?” Brooke asked, clearly intrigued.

“I said no every time, but he just won’t stop asking.” Maya rolled her eyes.

“You should say yes to him. He’s never had to ask a girl more than once to go out with him.” Brooke explained.

“Yeah, and look where they end up. On Luke’s ‘Been Done’ list.” Maya crossed her arms. “I don’t want to be another name on the list.”

“Well, it seems that you’re at the top of his ‘To Do’ list.” Brooke joked, nudging Maya’s arm. Brooke was trying to keep from laughing, but Maya didn’t care about the joke.

“I don’t want to be another girl. I want to mean something to the person I’m dating.” Maya huffed and hugged her knees up to her chest.

“Maybe you won’t be. Maybe Luke doesn’t even want to have sex with you. He hasn’t tried before.” Brooke shrugged.

‘Except we had sex already once.’ Maya thought to herself. She almost felt guilty for not telling Brooke, her best friend, what she did with Luke that 4th of July night. Her stomach twisted at the thought of how Luke’s warm skin felt against hers. She could hear the simple tune of Owl City in the back of her mind. “I can’t date him. I just can’t do it..”

“And why can’t you?” Brooke pressed, wanting a definitive answer.

“Because I hate him. I hate everything about him. I hate his stupid smirk, I hate when he sucks his lip ring in his mouth when he’s concentrating, I hate when he smiles so wide his dimples come out, I hate him.” Brooke stared at Maya, not believing what she was hearing. A few of the other girls on the team had gathered around to listen in. Everyone in earshot knew in that moment, Maya had fallen for The Hemmo.


	7. Chapter 6

On November 8th, the hockey team threw their annual ‘Welcome to Hockey Season’ party. Maya, of course, had been invited to attend by, yours truly, Luke Hemmings. She was always up for getting drunk off her ass at a party. She stood in her bathroom with Brooke, both of them trying to decide how to do their makeup. “I’m thinking a little smokey eye with deep burgundy lipstick.” Brooke said, looking through her makeup bag.

“I’m just gonna cover my entire face in concealer, drown myself in foundation, add a little mascara, and top it off with cherry chapstick.” Maya laughed, grabbing her primer. “I hope I can cover up this big ass pimple.” Maya stuck her tongue out and examined the pimple in the mirror.

“It’s not even noticeable. I didn’t even see it until you pointed it out.” Brooke rolled her eyes and dabbed on her concealer.

“It’s gigantic.”

“Stop picking at it, or it’ll get worse.” Brooke grabbed Maya’s hands and pulled them away from her face.

“It’s just so big. I hate acne.” Maya sighed and rubbed the primer into her skin. She picked up her concealer and scribbled the stick over the pimple. “Why is acne a thing?”

“Because the world hates us and doesn’t want us to feel good about ourselves.” Brooke explained. Maya laughed a little and used a brush to blend the concealer into her skin. She applied her foundation and used a total of seven different mascaras. “Your eyelashes are going to fall out if you keep using 100 mascaras.”

“At least I have long eyelashes now, then.” Maya laughed and grabbed her chapstick.

“Maya, you need to give your lips some color. Here, use this.” Brooke handed her a slightly tinted lip gloss.

“Not lip gloss, my hair always gets stuck in it and it’s gross.” Maya shook her head and looked through Brooke’s makeup bag for a different lip color. “I’ll use this one.” She pulled out a raspberry colored lipstick from the bag.

“Oh, that’s perfect.” Brooke smiled. “Remember when we were 7 and your mom caught us with her makeup?”

“Oh, God, she was so mad at us.” Maya laughed, applying the lipstick. “She locked it up after that.”

“Little did she know, we knew where the key was.” Brooke laughed and checked herself in the mirror. “Okay, mirror selfie and then we can go.” Brooke unplugged her phone and posed next to Maya. Brooke snapped the photo and tucked her phone into her bra.

“Let’s go. I can hear the tequila calling my name.” Maya laughed, pulling Brooke out of the bathroom.

The two of them arrived at the party much later than Luke had told Maya to get there. The party was already in full swing, and many party-goers were already wasted. Maya made her way through the frat house and to the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of tequila and downed it instantly. “Damn, girl knows how to drink.” Justin smirked at her. “You’re Luke’s little pet, aren’t you?”

“Nope, I’m Maya Flaherty. My own person.” Maya poured herself more tequila and walked out of the kitchen. Justin chuckled and made his way back to his group of hockey friends.

“Luke doesn’t stand a chance with this bet, she hates him.” Justin laughed, taking swig of his beer. “She doesn’t even want to be associated with him.” Brooke, who was standing in the doorway next to the group, furrowed her eyebrows. The house was so loud with music and people talking that she couldn’t completely hear what they had been saying. She heard the words ‘Luke’ and ‘bet’ and she knew she had to find Maya. She pushed away from the door and began searching the house.

“Maya!” Brooke called as she saw Maya filling another cup of tequila. “I need to talk to you.”

“I can’t hear you. Let’s go out here.” Maya said and grabbed Brooke’s hand, pulling her out to the back porch. “What did you need to talk to me about?”

“I don’t think Luke is a good idea anymore. You should stop talking to him altogether.” Brooke said. She didn’t want to tell Maya what she heard, exactly.

“Why not? You’re the one that told me I should give him a chance.” Maya looked at Brooke with her brows furrowed.

“I just think you should think about things more before going out with him.” Brooke sighed, scared to break Maya’s heart before either of them knew the full story. Brooke was determined to find out the truth.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll do that. But, right now, I need more tequila.” Maya giggled and sauntered back into the house, heading straight for the kitchen. She picked up the bottle, getting ready to fill her cup, when a strong pair of arms snaked around her waist.

“I knew I’d find my little bookworm here.” Luke whispered in Maya’s ear, pulling her smaller body against his larger one. He pressed a soft kiss below her ear and she melted against him.

“M’not your bookworm. I’m Maya.” She giggled, turning around in his arms.

“You’re beautiful, that’s what you are.” Luke grinned dopily, his dimples making an appearance. Maya reached up and poked a dimple gently. Luke turned his head and kissed her finger gently.

“I have to pee.” Maya giggled drunkenly and let her body weight lean into Luke.

“Come on, you can use my bathroom.” Luke pulled one arm away from her, but left the other in its spot around her waist. He led her up the stairs toward his room.

“Look at all these hockey pictures on the walls.” Maya giggled. “You’re like a big family.” She commented, stopping to look at a picture of the team all together.

“They’re like brothers to me. Incredibly annoying.” Luke laughed and ushered Maya into his bedroom. He closed the door behind them. “Bathroom is there.” He pointed to the closed door and Maya stumbled over to it, pushing it open. She closed the door behind herself and hiked up her dress. She felt incredibly warm. She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol running through her veins, or the giddiness she felt from Luke’s arms having been around her. Once Luke heard the toilet flush and the sink start, he pushed open the door.

“Hey, I could’ve still been peeing.” Maya laughed, looking up at him.

“Well, I heard the toilet flush.” He shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist once more. His hands rested on her stomach, gently rubbing her hip bones.

“Makes me sleepy when you do that.” Maya hummed softly and tilted her head back, resting it on Luke’s shoulder. Her eyes fluttered closed and Luke pecked her neck softly, trailing his lips along her skin. He pulled her body closer to his and kissed along her collarbones. Maya reached up and threaded her fingers in Luke’s hair. Her breathing got faster and Luke slowly pulled up the hem of her dress.

“You look so fucking gorgeous in this dress.” Luke whispered in her ear and nibbled on it gently. Maya’s breath hitched in her throat, her back arching. Luke squeezed her hip gently, pulling her ass against his growing bulge. Maya bit her lip and rolled her ass back against him, causing Luke to groan. He moved his hand around and squeezed the bare skin of her ass.

“Love how your hands feel on me.” Maya breathed heavily, tugging at Luke’s hair. He bit her ear gently and ripped her thong, smirking as it fell to their feet. “Luke, you just ripped my underwear.” Maya giggled, trying to be mad and failing.

“Who cares? You won’t need it during this.” Luke smirked and trailed his fingers down her thigh, bringing them back up to her clit. His fingers rubbed slowly, her hips stuttering. She gasped out a soft moan as his fingers worked against her. She brought her hand down from his hair and to his clothed bulge.

“You’re so hard.” Maya bit her lip and rubbed her palm against him. His hips bucked against her small hand.

“That happens when I see you.” Luke breathed out, squeezing her ass. Maya smirked and turned around in his arms. She looked up at him as she dropped to her knees. Luke sucked his lip ring into his mouth as Maya pulled his pants and boxers down just enough to release his stiffened cock. She kept eye contact with him as she took his entire length in her mouth, letting his tip hit the back of her throat. Luke’s eyes widened as he let out a guttural moan. “Fuck, Maya.” He gripped her hair and held her head down on his cock. She gripped his thigh and began moving her mouth along his cock. She went slowly at first, carefully building up speed. “Oh, my God.” Luke groaned loudly and leaned one hand against the mirror while his other hand stayed tangled in Maya’s hair. He held her head back as he thrusted his hips against her mouth. Maya’s eyes fluttered closed as she moaned around his cock. The vibrations sent waves of pleasure throughout Luke’s whole body. He pulled his cock from her mouth and tapped her cheek with his dripping tip. “Stand up.” He instructed.

“I wasn’t ready to be done.” Maya pouted, saliva dripping from her swollen lips. Luke roughly pressed his lips to hers, forcing his tongue against hers. She moaned into his mouth and let her tongue caress his. Luke tugged her hair to pull her away. He used his other hand to turn her around and bend her over the bathroom sink. 

“Are you still on the pill?” Luke asked, rubbing his slickened cock between her folds.

“Y-yeah.” Maya gasped, bucking her hips back.

“Good.” Luke sucked his lip ring into his mouth once more as he pushed his cock deep into her dripping cunt. Maya moaned loudly and arched her back. She bucked her hips back against Luke’s and felt around for something to hold onto on the counter. “God, your pussy was made for me.” Luke grunted and rammed his cock deeper into her throbbing pussy.

“Fuck, Luke, more.” Maya begged, shaking her ass. Luke pulled her hair and pulled her back up against his chest. Maya yelped at the sudden pain from her hair being pulled. The tinge of pain quickly turned to pleasure as Luke repeatedly pounded his cock into her.

“Look at yourself.” Luke demanded, forcing her to look at herself in the mirror. “Watch yourself get fucked.” Luke groaned and spread her legs farther, making it easier for her to see his cock pumping in and out of her soaked pussy.

“I-I can’t.” Maya moaned loudly, squeezing her eyes closed. She brought her hand back to Luke’s hair and tugged it roughly. Luke moaned and bit into her neck, sucking a dark mark into her skin. “L-Luke, I..” Maya struggled to even think of how to formulate a sentence. Luke brought his hand down to her clit and rubbed in fast circles. Maya screamed out in pleasure and arched back against him, pushing him even deeper in her pussy. Luke groaned loudly and pounded his cock into her roughly.

“Jesus Christ, your pussy takes my cock so well.” Luke moaned louder and smacked his hand down on her ass harshly. Maya let out a yelp, followed by a high pitched moan. Luke’s fingers worked her clit faster as his hips pounded harder against hers.

“Luke!” Maya screamed as she released around his cock. He smirked and stilled his hip, keeping his fingers moving against her clit. She closed her eyes and let out a loud scream as her high reached a new peak. Luke let out a guttural groan as he released in her warm cunt, his load coating her walls. He slowly pulled out and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder.

“I’ve never felt so good.” Luke admitted, turning her around. She smiled up at him and pressed her lips to his gently. He lifted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Luke carried her out into his bedroom and dropped her down on his bed. “There’s just one more thing we need to do.” Luke smirked and unzipped Maya’s dress. He pulled the fabric from her body slowly, tossing the material to the floor. Maya leaned up and pulled Luke’s Blink-182 t-shirt over his head.

“I’m really glad I came to this party.” Maya smiled, rubbing Luke’s chest gently.

“I am too.” Luke smiled softly at her before removing her bra. He kicked his jeans and boxers down his legs and to the floor. Luke gently pushed Maya to her back. He knelt above her, letting his eyes take in every part of her.

“Don’t just stare at me, do something.” Maya giggled, running a hand through her tangled hair. Luke chuckled and kissed down her chest, to her stomach. He stopped and blew a raspberry on her stomach. Maya screamed and laughed, pushing Luke’s head away. “You fucking weirdo.” She laughed, unable to stop. Luke laughed with her, his eyes crinkling up. He kissed her stomach once more and moved between her legs.

“Time for a snack.” Luke winked at Maya and immediately took her clit in his mouth, sucking harshly. Maya gasped and moaned loudly, clearly still sensitive from her previous orgasm. Luke smirked against her and kitten licked between her folds, tasting her. “So fucking good.” He moaned softly and dipped his tongue into her sweet pussy.

“Oh, my.. Fuck, Lu.” A high pitched moan escaped her lips as Luke fucked his tongue into her, lapping at her juices in the process. Maya tangled her fingers in Luke’s hair and struggled to stay in her position on the bed. She squirmed on the bed, tugging at Luke’s hair. “Feels so fucking good.” She moaned loudly, bucking her hips up against his face. Luke brought his fingers to her clit and rubbed slowly, bringing her over the edge. She moaned loudly, pushing his face closer to her dripping cunt. Her juices leaked out around Luke’s tongue. He hummed softly and lapped up her release, licking his lips.

“I just found my new favorite snack.” He smirked, standing up from the bed. He plugged his phone into the dock on his dressed as he walked into the bathroom. Music began to pour into his room as Maya tried to control her breathing. Luke quickly swished his mouth with mouthwash and wiped the leftover wetness off his mouth. He grabbed a small cloth and got it wet in the sink before returning to Maya. “You doin’ alright?” Luke chuckled and used the cloth to clean her off. He wiped her thighs gently and smirked when her hips jerked.

“I don’t even know.” Maya giggled breathlessly. Luke chuckled and threw the cloth to his dirty clothes basket. Luke laid on the bed next to her and pulled the blankets over the both of them. Maya huddled against Luke’s chest, the only sound being the music playing from Luke’s phone. “I heard it’s supposed to snow tomorrow.” Maya commented, breaking their silence.

“That’s North Dakota for you.” Luke smiled, tucking a strand of Maya’s hair behind her ear. She looked up at Luke with a soft smile tugging at her lips. “Do you want to borrow some clothes so you’re not too cold tonight?” Luke asked softly. Maya nodded slowly and watched as Luke got up from his bed. Maya pulled the blankets up higher and tucked them around herself to keep her warm. Luke slipped on his boxers and a pair of sweatpants before tossing Maya her bra.

“I need underwear, but you ripped mine.” Maya huffed and put her bra on.

“If you want, you can wear a pair of Kristi Jo’s.” Luke choked slightly when he said her name, still not over the thought of one of his friends sleeping with his girlfriend.

“I’d probably get an STD from those.” Maya shook her head. “Speaking of STD’s, you should be tested.”

“Trust me, I get tested twice a month.” Luke looked at Maya. “I have the records to prove I’m clean.”

“I believe you.” Maya held up her hands defensively.

“Uh, I think these are Bryana’s. You can wear these.” Luke suggested and Maya nodded, standing up. Luke handed her the thong and Maya examined it.

“I don’t think these have ever been worn.” She determined.

“Ash probably bought them for her, but they weren’t the right size.” Luke shrugged. Maya slipped them on and looked at Luke. “Do you want shorts or sweatpants or joggers?” Luke asked before shaking his head. “You know what? Just come look at what I have and you can choose what you want.” Maya walked over to Luke’s dresser and looked through his clothes.

“You sure own a lot of black.” Maya laughed and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. She slipped them on and watched as they fell back down. “You’re huge.”

“No, you’re tiny.” Luke laughed and pulled the up, adjusting the string on the inside so they wouldn’t fall down again.

“I’m not tiny, I’m average.” She pulled out a t-shirt similar to one she owned. “I have almost this same shirt. Mine’s white.”

“You listen to All Time Low?” Luke asked, clearly shocked. Maya nodded and pulled the shirt over her head.

“I listened to them all through high school and I still do.” She shrugged and walked back over to Luke’s bed.

“Wait a second. Maya, come here quick.” Luke furrowed his eyebrows. Maya looked at him confused before walking back over to him. Luke lifted the shirt slightly and pushed the hem of the sweatpants down. “You have a tattoo?”

“Yes, I do.” Maya pulled the shirt down and pushed Luke’s hand away.

“I want to get a good look at it.” Luke lifted the shirt again. “It’s a dragonfly.”

“They’re my favorite insect.” Maya admitted, looking down at her feet. “I have this dragonfly toe ring, too. I’ve had the toe ring since high school, but my toe basically grew around it, so I can’t take it off. I can’t take any of them off.” Luke looked down at her toes and at the 3 rings adorning her toes.

‘Damn, she’s adorable.’ Luke thought to himself, a grin finding his lips. “That’s cool, I guess.” Luke cleared his throat. Maya shook her head and walked over to the bed.

“I guess, yeah.” She laid back down under the covers. Luke pulled on a shirt and walked over to the bed, sliding in next to Maya. She snuggled up to him once more. He slung an arm over her waist and rubbing his fingers along her spine.

“So, you really like All Time Low?” He asked, looking at her.

“I listened to them all through high school and I still do now.” She shrugged and moved so her face was laying eye level with his. She opened her mouth to speak as the song changed in the background. She froze and tears filled her eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Luke asked, sitting up. Maya sat up, facing forward. Luke reached for her hand, but she pulled it away.

“Saltwater Room..” She whispered, looking down at her hands. A single tear fell from her eyes.

“That’s the name of the song, yeah.” Luke looked at her confused. He brought his hand to her cheek, wiping her tear.

“This song played when we had sex for the first time..” Maya could feel her throat closing. It had been years since they had done it, and that was the last time she heard the song. Maya looked at Luke as realization washed over him.

“4th of July..” Luke whispered, looking at Maya. “You’re right, this song played.” Luke nodded.

“Did you tell anyone about that night?” Luke shook his head and held Maya’s hand.

“We agreed not to. You and I are the only ones who know what we did. Well, you and me and God.”

“Okay, Preacher’s Son, this isn’t Bible study.” Maya laughed a little and sniffled.

“I haven’t been to a Bible study since this school year started. I only go when we’re home, because you know how my dad is.”

“I don’t even go to Bible study when we’re home.” Maya laughed and laid back down. “Can you imagine what your dad would do if he knew what we did tonight?”

“He’d ask God for permission to murder us both.” Luke laughed and laid back. Maya yawned through her smile and laid her head on Luke’s chest. Luke brought his fingers to her back once again. He slipped his hand under the shirt and rubbed her skin gently. Maya closed her eyes and tangled her legs with Luke’s. “Goodnight, my dragonfly.” Luke whispered and pressed a soft kiss to Maya’s head.


	8. Chapter 7

Maya walked into the library sluggishly the following Monday. She was supposed to meet Luke at 3pm, but she was still feeling the effects of her hangover. She rubbed her forehead and walked to the back where the duo usually met. “There you are. I’ve been here for over an hour now.” Luke crossed his arms.

“Please stop yelling.” Maya squinted and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“First of all, I’m not yelling. Second, are you still hungover from Saturday’s party?” Luke laughed a little and pulled her down in his lap. Maya whined and buried her face in his neck, curling up against him.

“Tequila and I don’t always agree with each other.” Maya huffed and pulled her sweater sleeves over her fists. Luke wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest.

“Yeah, you were pretty bad on Sunday morning.” Luke rubbed her arm gently. “How many times did you throw up? 4?”

“I lost count..” Maya rubbed her eyes. “Don’t let me drink ever again.”

“Can’t do that, but I can make sure you drink in moderation.” Luke chuckled. “So, Maya, I have a question for you.”

“Please, Luke. I don’t have the energy to think.” Maya whined and closed her eyes.

“This question doesn’t involve any thinking.” Luke smiled. “Will you go on a date with me?” Maya thought back to what Brooke had said to her at the party.

‘Why would she warn me against it after telling me to do it?’ Maya asked herself. “One date.” Maya agreed, thinking ‘Maybe Brooke is wrong. Luke may be okay after all.’

“You won’t regret it, I promise.” Luke grinned and kissed Maya’s cheek. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 4.”

***

Maya sat on the closed toilet and looked up at Brooke. “This isn’t a good idea, Maya.” Brooke sighed.

“You keep saying that, but you won’t tell me why.” Maya rolled her eyes and stood up. “I need to get ready, he’s gonna be here soon.”

“I just think you need to be careful with him. What happened to despising him?”

“He’s changed, Brooke. He’s not who I thought he was. He’s sweet, and gentle, and he cares about me.” Maya sighed contentedly. “He wants me and not any other girl. He’s been asking me out for a month now, Brooke. He wouldn’t give up.”

“He wouldn’t give up because he wants to use you.” Brooke scoffed at Maya. “I figured you of all people would know that.”

“What the fuck is your problem?!” Maya screamed at Brooke. Brooke widened her eyes at Maya’s language.

“Maya, you can’t say that. You know how bad that is.” Brooke gasped.

“We’re not all goody two shoes’ like you, Brooke.” Maya rolled her eyes and applied the last of her mascara. Luke pulled up in front of her building and pulled out his phone. He sent her a quick text to let her know that he was here. “I have to go. He’s waiting.” Maya tucked her phone into her sweatshirt pocket and walked out of the bathroom.

“Just be careful, Maya. I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Brooke warned.

“I’ll be fine.” Maya rolled her eyes and walked out of the apartment. She walked down to Luke’s truck and slid into the passenger seat.

“Well, don’t you look beautiful.” Luke grinned, leaning over to kiss Maya’s cheek.

“I’m literally in leggings and a hoodie. It doesn’t exactly look like a beautiful outfit.” Maya giggled and buckled herself in. “Where are we going now?”

“You’ll see.” Luke grinned. “It’s one of my favorite places on campus and it’s not a very well known place.”

“It better be good. I don’t want to regret agreeing to this.” Maya joked.

“Oh, baby, you won’t regret it. I promise.” Luke grinned and drove down the street. “Hey, my mom wanted me to ask you if you need a ride home for Thanksgiving.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess I do. I was going to just take the bus to Jamestown and hitch a ride the rest of the way.”

“That’s incredibly dangerous, I’m driving you. We’re going to the same place anyways.” Luke shrugged. “Your one friend you always hang out with can come too, if she wants.”

“She has her own car. And we aren’t exactly happy with each other right now.” Maya sighed.

“Did you have a fight?” Luke asked, slipping his hand into hers.

“She keeps telling me to be careful with you.” Maya sighed. “She’s acting like she knows something, but she won’t tell me what she knows.” Luke’s heart beat faster as Maya explained the situation.

“You don’t have to be careful. Just trust your instincts.” Luke squeezed her hand gently and parked in front of a small ice cream shop.

“This is it?” Maya asked, looking at the rustic building.

“Yup, come on.” Luke got out of the truck and waited on the sidewalk for her. Maya got out and walked over to Luke.

“It’s cute.” She commented as Luke held the door open for her. “It looks a lot like Tastee-Freez.”

“That’s why we’re here.” Luke grinned. “A little taste of home.” Maya giggled softly and held Luke’s hand once more. “What do you want?”

“I want mint chocolate chip.” Maya smiled, lacing her fingers with Luke’s.

“Oh, that’s my favorite.” Luke grinned, slipping his hand out from hers and snaking his arm around her waist.

“My favorite is cookie dough, but they never have it in places like this, so mint chocolate chip is the next best thing.” Maya giggled and leaned into Luke’s side. Luke stepped up to the counter and ordered their ice cream. Maya pulled out her debit card to pay, but Luke grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket.

“This is a date, Maya. I’m paying.” He laughed and handed the cashier his card.

“Fine, then give me my card back.” Maya laughed, reaching into Luke’s pocket for her card. She pulled it out along with a foil packet. “Really? You keep a condom in your pocket?”

“Well, I have to be prepared.” Luke grabbed the condom back and tucked it in his pocket. “But, of course, I won’t be needing it if you don’t forget to take your pill.”

“Don’t worry, I have an alarm.” She giggled and grabbed her cup of ice cream. Luke smiled and followed her to a corner booth. They both sat down and Maya and looked across the table at Luke. “How much did you make at Tastee-Freez?”

“Not enough.” Luke laughed. “That was the shittiest job I’ve ever had.”

“You must have been pretty shit at it, because I can clearly remember that I never got what I asked for when you were on duty.” Maya looked at Luke for an explanation.

“Well, that’s partly because I was hoping you’d come back and complain about it to me. Also, I just hated working there, so I never really tried to do things right.” Luke laughed. “I just wanted you to talk to me.”

“You could have maybe been, I don’t know, a little nicer?” Maya raised an eyebrow at Luke and took a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

“Nicer? I was plenty nice.” Luke looked at Maya.

“You were nice? Oh, God, that’s hilarious.” Maya laughed and set her spoon down. “You used to drive around town with a baseball bat knocking people’s mailboxes over. You went cow tipping every Friday night.”

“Those were stupid teenage things.” Luke sighed and crossed his arms.

“Really stupid teenage things.” Maya rolled her eyes and picked up her spoon again. “You know what else was a stupid teenage thing?”

“What?” Luke asked, taking a bite of his ice cream.

“Having sex with you down at the lake when we were 19.” Maya said with her mouth full.

“Fuck you, Maya.” Luke laughed, making Maya choke on her ice cream.

“You already did.” Maya laughed. Luke laughed loudly and covered his mouth. Maya giggled and took another bite of her ice cream.

“Multiple times. And, I definitely plan on doing it several more times.” Luke grinned, holding Maya’s hand on the table.

“You’re a nerd.” Maya giggled and laced her fingers with Luke’s.


	9. Chapter 8

Luke walked into the gym, much earlier than he said he’d be. He walked up to the bleachers and took a seat right near the front. He took out his phone and sent a quick text to Maya.

**_Looking forward to seeing your ass in those spandex ;)_ **

He tucked his phone back in his pocket and watched as more people filed into the gym. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he carefully slid it out. He opened the message from Maya and grinned to himself. She had sent him a very flattering picture of her ass in spandex.

**_Can’t wait to see your coach kick you off the team for skipping practice ;)_ **

Luke laughed to himself and put his phone back in his pocket. Maya and the team walked out from the locker room. Maya jogged over to the sidelines where Luke was sitting. It had been 2 weeks since their first date, and they had seen each other every single day since. “I didn’t think you’d actually come.” Maya smiled widely.

“Of course I came, I have to make sure no one else is staring at my girlfriend’s ass.” Luke chuckled and cupped her cheek.

“Girlfriend?” Maya asked, raising an eyebrow. “When did you get a girlfriend?” She inquired, a smirk toying at her lips.

“I got one right now when I decided I want you to be girlfriend.” Luke laughed softly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“What if I don’t want to be your girlfriend?” She countered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Then you’d miss out on some bomb sex.” Luke laughed and pressed his lips to hers. She giggled softly against his lips and tangled her fingers in his hair.

“I guess I’ll be your girlfriend then. Only for the sex, though. Don’t expect anything else.” Maya laughed, kissing his cheek gently. “I have to go give my girls a pep talk. I’ll see you after the game.”

“Kick some ass, Dragonfly.” Luke grinned, patting her ass as she turned to walk away. Maya’s heart fluttered at the nickname. He had been calling her Dragonfly since their night at the party. No one had ever given her a nickname before, unless Brad calling her his Spunky Monkey counts. Maya was determined to play the best game of her life for Luke to see. She wanted him to be proud of her. Little did she know, he already was.

***

After the game, Maya and the girls hit the showers to wash off the sweat of losing. “I can’t believe we lost to them.” Brooke sighed as she pulled her leggings up.

“They cheated. That’s how they’ve won the last 4 times we’ve played them.” Maya scoffed, pulling her sweatshirt out of the locker and slipping it on.

“Hey, when did you get that sweatshirt?” Brooke asked, looking at the Blink-182 design on the front.

“Oh, this is Luke’s sweatshirt.” Maya said, looking down at it. Brooke rolled her eyes and pulled her t-shirt on.

“You need to stay away from him, Maya. He’s bad news.” Brooke sighed, taking a seat on the middle bench.

“Listen, Brooke, I know you’re my best friend and everything, but you don’t know anything about my relationship with Luke.” Maya crossed her arms.

“What relationship, Maya? The relationship where he calls you every time he wants to do it?” Brooke blushed at the thought.

“You mean when he wants sex? No, because that would make us friends with benefits. He’s my boyfriend, and nothing you say is going to change that.” Maya grabbed her bag and walked out of the locker room. She walked across the gym floor to where Luke was sitting. She dropped her bag and sat next to Luke, slumping over.

“You played great, Maya.” Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his body. “They were clearly cheating, and I don’t even know how to play volleyball.”

“Yeah, they’ve been cheating the last 4 times we’ve played them.. The refs just don’t do anything about it.” She sighed and laid her head on Luke’s shoulder.

“Did something else happen today? You aren’t normally this upset after losing a game.” Luke wondered, his fingers trailing down her spine.

“It’s Brooke. She’s still trying to tell me that I shouldn’t see you.”

“You want to though, right?” Luke asked, to make sure.

“Yes, Luke. I love spending time with you and I’m not going to stop just because my best friend hates you.” Maya sighed and wrapped her arms around Luke’s torso.

“Come on, Dragonfly. I’ll drive you home.” Luke pressed a kiss to Maya’s head and stood up. He picked up her bag and held his hand out to her. She took his hand and stood up before lacing their fingers. She followed him out to his truck and climbed into the passenger seat. Luke threw her bag to the back seat and slid into his.

“Do you have a game this weekend?” Maya asked as Luke drove down the street.

“Yeah, we’ve got a game in Minot.” He nodded, rubbing her thigh gently.

“So, I guess we won’t see each other much this weekend.” She sighed, lacing her fingers with his hand that was on her thigh.

“When I get back on Sunday night, we’ll go get late night ice cream at the Sugar Bowl.” Luke smiled and kissed her hand. “We’ll make up for lost time.” He pulled up in front of her building and pulled her bag up from the back seat.

“So, you leave Friday night?” She asked, pulling her bag onto her lap. Luke nodded and turned toward her. “We can leave Monday to go home, then. You know, for Thanksgiving.”

“Right, Thanksgiving.” Luke sighed. “We’re not telling our parents that we’re dating, right?”

“Yeah, let’s wait until Christmas.” Maya smiled and leaned over to kiss Luke’s cheek. “I’ll see you later, Bug.” Maya smiled and go out of the truck, running inside to escape the freezing rain. Luke drove himself back to the frat house and walked inside.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Mr. Hemmings.” Chad smirked and crossed his arms. “It was nice to not see you at practice.”

“Yeah, you never miss practice. Where were you?” Cory asked, leaning against the counter.

“Maya had a game and I wanted to be there.” Luke shrugged, pulling a can of soda from the fridge.

“You skipped practice to be with a girl? A girl that you’re only dating to win a bet?” Chad widened his eyes.

“Hey, I’d skip practice to see Maya Flaherty’s ass in spandex.” Cory laughed, nudging Luke. “I’d love to see a lot more of her than just her ass.” The team laughed and Luke rolled his eyes.


	10. Chapter 9

Luke had missed a total of 4 practices. He missed the practice on the day of Maya’s game and 3 practices once they had returned from Thanksgiving break. “Luke, you’ll need to stay after today to make up for the numerous practices you’ve missed.” Coach Feldmann crossed his arms. “This is getting out of hand. You can’t miss any more practices.”

“I’m sorry, Coach. It won’t happen again.” Luke sighed as he sat on the bench. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Maya.

**_Hey do you want to come to my practice so we can hang out after?_ **

He slid his phone back in his bag before she could send a reply. He got back on the ice and picked up his stick, getting back to the rest of the team. Maya showed up 10 minutes before practice was set to end. She sat in the highest seat of the bleachers and leaned back against the wall. She pulled out her phone and checked her Twitter notifications. Luke’s ex girlfriend, Kristi Jo had been subtweeting her since Luke went to her game. She rolled her eyes and leaned her head back. “Jealous cunt.” Maya whispered, looking down at the ice.

“Hi.” Luke mouthed, biting his lip to contain his smile.

“Gross, Luke. You invited her to practice?” Liam made a disgusted face.

“We’re going to hang out after.” Luke shrugged, trying to hide his grin.

“All you do is hang out with this girl. It disgusts me.” Liam laughed and followed the others to the locker room.

“Hemmings, you owe me 3 hours of extra practice. Starting now.” Coach Feldmann stated, walking to the locker room with the other team members. Maya walked down the bleachers to Luke.

“Listen, I love spending time with you, but I don’t want to spend 3 hours watching you do this.” Maya giggled, sitting on the bench.

“Okay, get out here. Come on.” Luke held his hand out to Maya.

“What? Luke, no. I don’t have skates and you’re supposed to be practicing.” Maya shook her head, and looked up at Luke.

“Maya, get over here.” Luke demanded, keeping his hand extended to her.

“You’re annoying.” Maya scoffed and carefully walked onto the ice. She grabbed Luke’s hand to keep herself steady. “I’m gonna fall.” Maya whined and held onto Luke. Luke laughed and handed her his stick.

“Do you know how to shoot?”

“I don’t need to. I play volleyball.” Maya huffed and took the stick.

“Just try and hit the puck into the net.” Luke rolled his eyes playfully. He skated over to the net and watched as Maya struggled to keep her footing.

“I hope this puck knocks all your teeth out.” She huffed and swung the stick at the puck. She screamed when she lost her balance and fell on the ice. Luke let out a loud laugh before covering his mouth.

“Shit, baby, are you okay?” Luke skated over to her and grabbed her hands.

“I don’t like you.” Maya groaned and pulled Luke down on the ice. Luke groaned from the sudden collision with the ice.

“That was rude, Dragonfly.” Luke pulled his helmet off and looked at her.

“Whatever. Just get up and help me up.” Maya tried to get up, but slipped back onto the ice. Luke stood up and held Maya’s waist as he held her up.

“I’m going to teach you to shoot now.” Luke picked up his stick and placed it in her hands. He dropped a puck in front of them and held his hands over Maya’s to hold the stick in the correct position. He moved her arms and hit the puck into the net.

“Great, I did it. Now you do your practice so we can do something fun,’ Maya crossed her arms.

“You don’t think this is fun?” Luke scoffed, faking offense.

“This is boring.” Maya huffed. “With a capital B.”

“Oh, now you’re just being mean.” Luke laughed, pulling Maya closer to him. She squealed when he began tickling her sides. She managed to get herself out of his arms and did her best to slide away, her Converse making it a little difficult. Luke skated over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning her around. Maya giggled loudly.

“Luke! Put me down!” She laughed, holding onto him.

“Hey, this is a closed practice.” Michael said from the sidelines.

“Mike, it’s not a big deal.” Luke set Maya down and looked at Michael.

“Practice isn’t over until the last player leaves the ice, and besides, you owe us 3 hours of practice.” Michael crossed his arms.

“I’ll see you later, Bug. I have to go anyways. Kristi Jo wants me to fill in for Becca at the coffee shop tonight.” Maya sighed. She made her way off the ice and out of the arena.

“Thanks a lot, mate.” Luke sighed, watching Maya leave.

“You can’t risk the team for this girl. She’s not more important than winning the championship, is she? No, she’s not. Now practice.” Michael rolled his eyes.

***

Maya walked into the coffee shop and put on her name tag and apron. “Oh, Maya, you’ll be on dish tonight, so you won’t need the name tag and apron.” Kristi Jo smirked at Maya.

“Uh, I don’t do dish anymore. I’m only supposed to be called in if a barista doesn’t show.” Maya crossed her arms.

“Well, I’m the assistant manager, and I’m telling you that you’re on dish tonight. Now get to it.” She smirked and turned back to what she had been working on.

“Are you punishing me because I’m dating Luke?” Maya rolled her eyes.

“He’ll leave you soon, so I don’t have to worry about it. He could never actually like you.” Kristi Jo laughed. “And, Maya, please tuck your shirt in. We wouldn’t want you to get written up for violating the dress code.”

“You should tuck your shirt in, then. Or tell the other 7 people without their shirts tucked in to respect the dress code.” Maya rolled her eyes and walked to the back where the dishwasher was.

***

Luke walked into the frat house after he had finished his extra practice. He walked up to his room, which he shared with Ashton, and set his bag on his bed. “Heard you were fraternizing with Maya on the ice today.” Ashton said, not looking up from his textbook.

“I was just teaching her how to shoot.” Luke shrugged.

“You seem to be taking this bet much more seriously than we thought you would.”

“I honestly forgot it was a bet..” Luke sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. “She’s just so important to me and I want to be with her for real, not for a bet. I want out of the bet.”

“You really love her, don’t you?” Ashton closed his philosophy book and looked at Luke. “I can tell you do.”

“I love her more than anything.” Luke looked down at his lap. “She’s the most important thing in my life.” He sighed.

“Okay, I’ll help you.”

“What?”

“I’ll help you get out of the bet.”


	11. Chapter 10

Maya had been watching Luke’s practices for 2 weeks now. She was entertained by the idea of a bossy Luke. She walked down to the sidelines after the rest of the boys had gone to the locker room. “You look sexy when you shove your friends into the walls.” Maya giggled and pecked Luke’s lips.

“You look sexy when you sit in the bleachers to watch me shove my friends into the walls.” Luke grinned and kissed her deeply. “We going back to yours to study after this?” Luke asked, taking his gloves off and throwing them to his bag.

“Yeah, I got more snacks for us today.”

“Did you get the cheesy bugles?” Luke held her waist and looked down at her.

“You know I did,” she giggled, pressing her lips to Luke’s. “You’re too tall to kiss when you’re not wearing skates, but it’s even harder when you are wearing skates. You’re like 7 feet tall.”

“You’re just short.” Luke laughed, kissing her cheek. He sat on the bench and took his skates off. Luke watched as the rest of the team exited the locker room.

“See you at home, Luke.” Ashton smiled at him and waved to Maya. Maya waved back and smiled softly. The team left the arena and Maya smiled at Luke.

“You know, Ashton is my favorite of all your friends.” Maya giggled, cupping Luke’s cheek.

“You’re my favorite of all my friends.” Luke grinned and pulled Maya down to kiss her. She giggled and rubbed his cheek.

“Come on, you need to get showered. Let’s go.” Maya held Luke’s hand and followed him back into the locker room. Luke pulled off his jersey and began untying his pants.

“I could use some help.” Luke smirked down at Maya, causing her to blush. She giggled softly and helped Luke take off his padding and guards.

“Okay, go shower.” Maya pushed Luke toward the showers.

“What? I’m not going without you.” Luke smirked and pulled Maya’s shirt off.

“What if someone comes in?” Maya breathed deeply as Luke removed her bra.

“No one’s gonna come in, we’re alone here.” Luke kissed her deeply and pushed her leggings down.

“You better hope no one does.” She mumbled against his lips and kicked her leggings off, followed by her thong. Luke lifted her up by her thighs and held her legs around his waist. He walked them both over to the showers and turned the water on. “Fuck, Lu, that’s really cold.” Maya whined and wrapped her arms around Luke’s head. Luke laughed and turned the knob to the left to make the water warmer.

“Okay, we’ve got two options here. You can wash my hair while I fuck you senseless, or while I make you cum on my tongue.”

“Why do I have to do all the work?” Maya pouted.

“Hey, I’m offering you orgasms.” Luke laughed, rubbing her thighs.

“Fine, gimme your tongue.” Maya huffed and let her legs drop from Luke’s waist. Luke smirked and knelt down in front of Maya, lifting her legs onto his shoulders. “God, you look so good down there.” Maya bit her lip and grabbed the shampoo. She gasped softly as Luke licked her clit.

“Don’t forget to actually wash my hair, Dragonfly.” Luke chuckled and sucked on her clit gently.

“Fucking hell.” Maya moaned and squirted the shampoo into the palm of her hand. She ran her fingers through his hair, saturating the shampoo into his hair. He grinned and flicked his tongue against her clit. “Oh, my God, Luke.” Maya moaned louder and pushed his face closer to her core.

“You’re practically dripping for me, baby.” Luke smirked and wiggled his tongue against her entrance. She arched her back off the wall and gripped Luke’s hair.

“Holy fuck!” Maya moaned louder and tightened her legs around Luke’s head. Luke laughed softly and pushed her legs apart.

“You’re supposed to wash my hair, not crush my head.”

“I’m sorry, you’re just too good with your tongue.” Maya giggled and pushed his head back to rinse his hair. “Fuck, okay, come back now.” Maya begged, pulling him back. He laughed and drove his tongue into her wetness. “Luke!” Maya screamed, gripping his hair tightly. “Jesus, fuck.” Luke smirked and fucked his tongue into her roughly. He reached up and grabbed the conditioner, handing it to her.

“Finish my hair, so I can finish you off.” Luke smirked and sucked on her clit harshly. Maya moaned loudly and squirted the conditioner directly onto his hair. She massaged it onto his hair as she moaned loudly. Luke rubbed his tongue against her clit in a figure eight pattern.

“Luke! Fuck, oh God. Fuck.” She moaned loudly and squeezed her eyes closed as she released on his tongue. Luke hummed softly and licked the juices from her thighs. “You’re so amazing.” She breathed deeply, pushing Luke’s head back again to rinse the conditioner from his hair.

“You taste so good, Dragonfly.” Luke grinned and helped Maya stand on her own. She giggled and leaned against the wall for support.

“Should we change spots now?” Maya asked, looking down at Luke. Luke stood up quickly and nodded.

“Yes, yes. Please.” Luke begged, kissing Maya quickly.

“Okay, but you have to use conditioner first. I don’t know why I do it, but it makes my hair feel softer.” Maya said and got down on her knees in front of Luke.

“As long as you keep your mouth around me, I’ll do whatever you want.” Luke grabbed the conditioner and squirted some into his hand. Maya smirked and licked a stripe up his cock before taking the tip in her mouth. Luke bit his lip and ran his fingers through Maya’s hair, covering her hair in conditioner. Maya smirked and held Luke’s thigh as she moved her head down his cock. “Oh, fuck.” Luke moaned and tilted his head back against the wall. She looked up at Luke innocently and pushed her head down the rest of the way until his cock hit the back of her throat. “Maya! Oh, my God!” Luke moaned loudly and gripped her hair. She pulled off slowly and took a deep breath.

“Just relax, Bug.” Maya smirked and took his cock back in her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks and bobbed her head quickly along his length. Luke moaned loudly and pulled the shower head down to rinse her hair. She held her head down against him.

“Jesus Christ, keep doing that and I’ll be cumming in 5 seconds.” Luke moaned, squirting the shampoo into his hands. Maya giggled around his cock and bobbed her head quickly. She brought her hand from his thigh to his balls, rolling them in her palm. Luke groaned loudly and released into her mouth. “Holy fuck.” Maya pulled her mouth off and swallowed his load.

“Wow, at least I finished washing your hair before I came.” Maya joked, standing up and rubbing the shampoo into her hair.

“I’m sorry. It just felt so good, I couldn’t help it. I had to cum.” Luke chuckled breathlessly. Maya rinsed her hair as Luke covered his body in soap. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed the soap from his body onto hers.

“Luke!” She laughed, trying to push him away. “I don’t want your used soap.” Maya laughed, grabbing the bar of soap from the shelf.

“At least let me wash you then.” Luke huffed, taking the soap from her. He rubbed it against her body gently and kissed her shoulder.

“Why are you being so gentle now?” Maya asked. “You were ready to wreck me, like, a minute ago.”

“Oh, I’m always ready to wreck you. But, I also like being gentle with you, because you’re all mine and no one else gets to be like this with you.” Luke grinned and rinsed her body, watching the soap roll off her body. Maya rolled her eyes playfully and stepped out of the water. She grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around her body. Luke smiled and turned the water off before grabbing a towel.

***

Studying was a bust. Luke ended up eating the whole bag of bugles and then complaining about being hungry. “Can we please study, Luke?” Maya sighed, wiping the crumbs from her book.

“Or, we could watch Netflix.” Luke grinned and grabbed the remote, turning the TV on.

“You are going to fail statistics and you won’t graduate and I’m going to laugh at you forever.” Maya huffed and closed her book. “I’ll get some popcorn.” She got up and from her bed and walked to the kitchen. Luke continued to look through her Netflix account to find something to watch. Maya came back in a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn and some seasonings. “I have white cheddar, ranch, and cheddar.”

“Let’s mix them all.” Luke suggested, grabbing the bowl. Maya sat back on her bed and poured all three into the bowl. Luke shook it around a little before grabbing a handful of popcorn and stuffing it into his mouth. “Okay, what are we watching?” He asked with his mouth full.

“Criminal Minds.” Maya said, grabbing the remote.

“Never seen it.” Luke shrugged.

“I have seen every episode of this show 4 times, some even more than that.” Maya smiled and ate a couple pieces of popcorn.

“Why don’t we watch something good. Like Family Guy?”

“Honey, your definition of good is very different than mine.” Maya laughed and scrolled through the TV shows. “How about Bob’s Burgers?”

“We should watch an actual movie. Like, something long. Let’s watch Heathers.”

“No, that movie scares me. You remember that kid Willie from Harvey?”

“The kid who was a freshman when we graduated?” Luke asked, Maya nodding. “What about him?”

“He looks like JD and I get scared. Willie likes to play with fire.” Maya shivered slightly and kept looking. “Let’s watch 10 Things I Hate About You.”

“I’ve never seen it, what’s it about?”

“A guy starts dating a girl for money and he’s a total asshole, but he’s hot so it’s okay.” Luke’s stomach dropped at the trope. Dating a girl for money sounds an awful lot like a bet.

“Uh, I guess we can watch it.” Luke said, trying to keep his cool. Maya played the movie and turned off her lamp. She snuggled up to Luke and shoved more popcorn into her mouth. Halfway through the movie, both of them were fast asleep. Luke woke up in the morning with Maya’s face tucked into his neck. Her warm breath fanned over his skin, giving him chills. Luke smiled to himself and carefully slipped out of bed.

“Hey, get your ass back in bed. It’s too early.” Maya mumbled sleepily.

“It’s almost noon, Dragonfly. I need to get back to the frat house. I’ve got hockey stuff to do today.” Luke sighed, but laid back down with her.

“Mm, fine. But, we’re going to dinner tonight.” Maya pulled her blankets up around herself, cocooning herself in.

“That’s fine, Maya. Just, go back to sleep. I’ll come back tonight.” Luke pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before getting up again. He gathered his things and made his way out of her apartment. Luke drove back to his house and walked inside.

“Look who it is. Where were you last night?” Chad asked, the group of guys in the living room all turning towards Luke.

“I slept over at Maya’s.” Luke said, not even trying to hide his grin.

“You’re whipped for this girl and she’s just a bet.” Cory laughed.

“Yeah, about that..” Luke said, scratching the back of his neck. “The bet’s off.”

“What? You can’t just say it’s off.” Tony scoffed, crossing his arms. “You can’t back out. Not now.”

“You don’t understand, Tony. I love her and this would kill her.” Luke sighed. “She can’t know.”

“We won’t tell her, but the bet is still on.” Liam announced.


	12. Chapter 11

“Hurry up, guys! I want to get home before dark!” Luke yelled toward the frat house. Maya sat in the passenger seat of Luke’s truck with the heat on high.

“It only takes 4 hours to get there. Calm down.” Ashton laughed and loaded his suitcase into the back of the truck.

“You know how my dad is, he’ll want me home in time to go to Bible study.” Luke rolled his eyes and helped the boys get their stuff into the truck. “Remember, you don’t tell my dad anything that I do, got it?” The boys nodded before cramming into the backseat of the truck.

“Why does she get to be in the front?” Michael groaned, elbowing Calum to get more space.

“Because I’d rather talk to her than any of you.” Luke said and backed out of the driveway.

“Why are you bringing your friends home?” Maya asked quietly. “Don’t they have their own families?”

“Yeah, but I guess they like my family more than their own.” Luke shrugged and held Maya’s hand over the console.

“Uh, can you two keep your PDA to yourselves?” Calum pretended to gag, Ashton and Michael laughing.

“Don’t look at it if it bothers you.” Maya rolled her eyes. “Anyways, where are you guys from?” She asked, trying to make conversation.

“I’m from Fargo. My mom and siblings still live there, but since I took two gap years, they said they don’t want me home as much.” Ashton chuckled. “They don’t really like that I’m majoring in music philosophy, because there’s not much I can do with it.”

“You just wanted to be in a band forever.” Calum laughed. “I’m from Omaha, Nebraska. I don’t get home much because of how far away we are from there.”

“What are you majoring in?” Maya asked.

“Sports medicine.”

“How fitting.” Maya giggled softly. “What about you, Michael?”

“Oh, I’m from Rochester, Minnesota. Birthplace of the Mayo Clinic and the greatest burger joint, Snappy-Stop.” Michael grinned. “I’m majoring in forensic sciences.”

“Oh, like CSI!” Maya smiled.

“Yeah, exactly. It was those crime shows that made me want to. Criminal Minds especially.”

“Oh, Michael, no!” Luke groaned. “Now she’s gonna talk about it the whole way to Harvey.”

“You like Criminal Minds?!” Michael yelled into the otherwise quiet car.

“I fucking love it!” Maya yelled, giggling.

“You both disgust me.” Luke laughed.

“No one cares, Luke.” Michael rolled his eyes. “What are you majoring in, Maya?”

“Psychology, because of Criminal Minds.” She giggled, watching Luke roll his eyes. “Yeah, roll your eyes, Mr. Business Major.”

“Business majors are boring.” Calum commented.

“You say that now, but when I become the CEO of Hemmings Inc. and you’re stuck working a menial job to pay off your college debts, you’ll wish you were me.” Luke chuckled, rubbing his thumb along Maya’s knuckles. “I’m gonna be a rich businessman with my trophy wife.”

“Who says we’re gonna get married?” Maya giggled, looking at Luke.

“I did.” Luke grinned and leaned over, pressing a quick peck to Maya’s lips.

“They are so cute.” Ashton sighed, resting his head on Calum’s shoulder.

“Hey, you guys don’t let me do that with Crystal, so you can’t do it either.” Michael huffed.

“You don’t do the cute pecks, you two are sucking each other’s faces off.” Calum rolled his eyes.

“Are we there yet? I’m being bullied.” Michael whined, turning towards the window.

“We’ll be there in about 3.5 hours.” Luke laughed.

***

They arrived in Harvey at 7:30pm, much later than Luke wanted to be. “Okay, Maya and I aren’t telling our parents about our relationship, so you guys can’t either.” Luke informed.

“We want to tell them when we’ve been together longer. It’s too soon.” Maya added.

“Yeah, whatever. I just want to see Molly.” Calum crossed his arms.

“Okay, well, we’re dropping Maya off first.” Luke said and turned down her street. He parked in front of her house and turned the car off.

“Hey, leave the car running. It’s freezing outside.” Michael whined. Ashton leaned forward and started the truck once more.

“You’re all freeze babies. We live in North Dakota, it’s gonna be cold.” Luke laughed and helped Maya get her suitcase from the back of the truck.

“We’re meeting at the old school house tonight.” Maya whispered to Luke. He nodded and kissed her cheek. “Let’s meet in an hour.”

“Sounds good, I’ll see you then.” Luke grinned and closed the back. Maya smiled and walked up the path to her childhood home. She walked inside and took off her boots.

“I’m home.” She called into the seemingly empty house. She closed the door and Luke sighed to himself before getting in his truck.

***

An hour later, Maya was waiting in the old school house for Luke to show up. She rubbed her hands together to keep warm. She stood up as Luke’s headlights appeared in the field. Luke got out of his truck and jogged inside. “I’m here. I’m late, but I’m here.”

“I don’t care that you’re late.” Maya said and hugged Luke tightly. Luke grinned and wrapped his arms around Maya’s waist.

“Did you miss me, Dragonfly?” Luke grinned, holding her close.

“I forgot how annoying my brother is.” She giggled and looked up at him.

“I know how you feel. Jack’s home, too.” Luke chuckled and lifted Maya by her thighs. She giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“I brought some blankets and pillows.” Maya smiled and pointed to the area in the corner of the room where the blankets and were set up.

“You must have been hoping we’d have sex, eh?” Luke smirked and set her down on the blankets.

“Mm, I was hoping.” Maya giggled and pulled her sweater off. Luke grinned and pulled his hoodie off, followed by his t-shirt. Maya pushed her leggings down and watched as Luke removed his shoes and pushed his jeans down.

“I was hoping, too.” Luke grinned and pushed his boxers down. “Let’s do this fast, it’s cold in here.” Luke pressed his lips to Maya’s. He pulled her thong off and nestled himself between her legs.

“We’ll get warmer once you start fucking me. Do it hard and fast.” Maya tangled her fingers in Luke’s hair.

“You just want it rough, don’t you?” Luke chuckled and pressed his lips to hers once more. She hummed against his lips and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Maybe, it’s whatever.” Maya giggled and gasped as Luke thrusted into her slowly. “Fuck, Lu.” She moaned, arching her back.

“God, I’ve been waiting for this moment all day.” Luke groaned and thrusted his hips faster. Maya moaned louder and tugged at Luke’s hair.

“Fuck, Luke, more.” Maya begged, arching her back further. Luke groaned and pulled Maya’s hips closer to his. He thrusted into her harder, his tip hitting her spot. “Oh, my God, fuck!” Maya screamed. “Right there, Luke.”

“Fuck, you’re so hot when you’re screaming for me.” Luke moaned and angled his hips to hit her spot harder. Maya screamed and let her eyes roll to the back of her head. Luke brought his fingers down to her clit and began rubbing in fast circles.

“Luke!” Maya screamed, squirming beneath him. Luke moaned louder and continued to pound his hips against hers, his cock hitting her spot harder every time. Maya opened her mouth to say something, but the only thing that came out was a loud moan. Luke rubbed his fingers against her clit faster.

“Scream for me, Dragonfly.” Luke moaned and rubbed her clit in circles. Maya screamed and arched her back and pushed him back as she released, squirting on Luke’s stomach. Luke groaned loudly and released on Maya’s thighs. “Jesus fucking Christ.” Luke panted, looking down at Maya. “I had no idea you could squirt.”

“I didn’t know either.” Maya giggled breathlessly and ran a hand through her hair. “Can you go see if they left any paper towels or something in the bathroom?”

“This place hasn’t been used for, like, 100 years. I don’t think they have any paper towels.” Luke chuckled and turned on the flashlight on his phone.

“Well, someone decided to come on my thighs.” Maya rolled her eyes playfully.

“You squirted on my stomach, we’re even.” Luke smiled and walked to the bathroom to check. “There’s nothing in here. There’s a lab coat looking thing. Should we use that?”

“Does it look clean?”

“Clean enough. I’m using it.” Luke pulled the fabric off the hanger and dried his stomach. He brought it over to Maya and cleaned off her thighs.

“I’m still gonna need a shower when I get home.” She giggled and pulled her thong up her legs. Luke was about to pull his boxers on as the flashing red and blue lights of a police car shone through the window.

“Shit, Maya, get dressed.” Luke quickly grabbed his clothes and began pulling up his boxers. His jeans were almost to his knees when Maya’s dad, Brad, walked into the school house, shining his flashlight at the two of them.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Brad sighed, looking from Maya to Luke. “Come on, get your clothes on. Now.” Brad instructed sternly. Luke and Maya silently pulled their clothes on, neither of them even looking at each other. “Never thought I’d catch you two here.” Brad sighed and grabbed Maya’s wrists, cuffing them together behind her back.

“Dad, stop. This is ridiculous.” Maya pleaded, looking at her father. Brad shook his head and cuffed Luke’s wrists together.

“I don’t want to hear anything until we’re back at the station. Let’s go.” Brad sighed, ushering the two of them out to his police cruiser.


	13. Chapter 12

The ride to the station was quiet and tense. Maya wanted to speak up and explain what happened, but she knew her father wouldn’t listen. Brad had called Luke’s parents on their way back to the station. “What happened? Why was my son arrested?” Andy demanded as he watched Brad walk Luke and Maya into the station.

“I’ll be with you in a moment, Andy.” Brad explained and walked the two back to an interrogation room.

“Dad, come on. This isn’t a big deal.” Maya begged, looking up at her dad. “Please, just let us off with a warning. You don’t have anything to hold us on.”

“Trespassing,” was all Brad said before leaving the room. Maya looked at Luke with tears in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry.” Maya sniffled, trying her best not to cry.

“Shh, Dragonfly, it’s okay. Your dad won’t charge us.” Luke smiled weakly at her. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew his dad was going to kick his ass for what he had done. Both Luke and Maya turned toward the door as Brad walked in with Andy and Liz.

“Brad, will you explain why we’re here now?” Andy crossed his arms and took a seat next to Luke, Liz on the other side of him.

“I had received a call from Ms. Abernathy that there were some kids over at the school house. She thought it might be the Houser kids getting drunk again, so I went out. When I got into the school house, these two were practically naked and the whole place smelled like sex.” Brad explained. Maya’s cheeks burned with humiliation and she looked down at her hands.

“No, my son wouldn’t do that.” Andy shook his head and turned to Luke. “Tell me you weren’t having sex with this girl.” Andy demanded.

“It’s not that big of a deal..” Luke whispered, avoiding his father’s gaze.

“This is not how I raised you.” Andy seethed, standing up. “I didn’t raise my son to be a fool!”

“Dad, I’m not a fool! Who cares if I’ve been having sex with her?!” Luke raised his voice.

“How long have you two been doing this?” Liz asked calmly.

“The first time we did it, or when we started doing it regularly?” Luke asked, genuinely wondering which answer she wanted.

“You’re not my son. I don’t know who you are anymore!” Andy yelled, slamming his hand down on the table.

“Dad, come on! It’s not a big deal! I love her!” Luke yelled, Maya’s eyes widening.

“You love her? Luke, you’re hardly even an adult. You don’t know what love is!” Andy yelled, his eyes growing darker.

“I’m 21 years old, Dad! I know what love is, and I know that I love Maya!” Luke yelled, looking at his mother for help.

“When did you first do it?” Liz asked, not looking at Luke. Luke glanced up at Maya and sighed.

“The summer after high school.. We had sex on the beach during the fireworks..”

“When did you start doing it regularly?” She asked, still not looking at him.

“October..” Luke looked down at his hands and sighed.

“You’ve been fooling around with her for 2 months already?!” Andy yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “I only have 2 sons. You’re not welcome in my family any longer.” Andy spat before walking out of the room. Liz followed behind him quickly, leaving Luke alone with Maya and her father.

“Y-you love me?” Maya whispered, breaking the silence. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she looked across the table at Luke. He nodded slowly and tried to reach out to her, but his hands were still cuffed.

“I do. I’ve loved you for 3 years, Dragonfly.” Luke whispered, hoping Brad couldn’t hear.

“I love you, too.” Maya whispered, smiling through the tears.

***

Things had been sufficiently awkward between Luke and his parents ever since the night at the station. The boys decided it’d be best if they stayed in a hotel, but Luke had spent the night with them every night since then. “I can’t believe you got arrested.” Calum exclaimed as Luke plopped down on the bed.

“I don’t want to talk about it. My dad basically disowned me just because I fucked Maya.” Luke sighed and fell back on the mattress. “I don’t even want to know what he’d do if he knew Maya isn’t the only girl I’ve fucked.”

“Or, that you swear like a sailor.” Ashton added.

“Or, that you never go to anything church related ever.” Calum laughed.

“Okay, I get it. I’m a shitty person.” Luke sighed.

“Hey, at least Maya knows you love her now.” Michael shrugged.

“You guys are all coming with me to church on Sunday. I hope you know that.” Luke sighed and cuddled the pillows on his and Calum’s hotel bed.

***

Come Sunday, Luke was terrified to face his father. This time, he’d be on his father’s turf. God only knew what Luke should have been expecting. He walked into the building with the boys trailing after him. He smiled at the elderly ladies by the door handing out bulletins. “I can’t believe I’m in a church. You know, I’m Catholic.” Ashton whispered to Luke.

“I’m sure God doesn’t care that you’re here.” Luke sighed and took a seat in the back pew. He looked down the aisle to where Maya was sitting with her family and Brooke. “I hope Maya’s been okay since Tuesday. We haven’t talked since then.” Luke whispered.

“She looks exhausted.” Michael commented, adjusting his tie.

“I wish I could sit with her.” Luke sighed, looking up at the decorated ceiling.

“Good morning, everyone. It’s lovely to see you all on this cold day. It’s such a blessing to have my son, Jack, home for the holidays.” Andy began speaking. “It’s lovely that our college students have been able to make it home.” The congregation clapped weakly and Andy smiled softly. “Today’s sermon is on fornication, and I’d like to start off with a story.” All the color drained from Luke’s face.

“God help me.” Luke choked, fanning himself with his bulletin.

“So, there were these 2 teenagers. Now, this is a true story, but for the sake of their privacy, I’ve changed their names. Now, these 2 teenagers, Liam and Mara, were in a relationship with each other. One night, they decided to sneak off to an old, abandoned building to have sex. The Lord punished these teenagers, you see. The Lord got them arrested by Mara’s father.” The congregation erupted in laughter, but Luke and Maya were both frozen in their seats.

“Maya..” Brooke whispered. “Did you have sex with Luke?” She asked, looking at Maya. Maya ignored her and kept her head down. In the back of the church, Michael, Ashton, and Calum were having a hard time controlling their laughter. Andy continued with his sermon on the problems of fornication. After the service, Maya walked outside to get some air, Brooke following quickly after her. “Maya, did you have sex with Luke?” She demanded.

“Yes, I had sex with Luke. Multiple times.” Maya sighed, looking at Brooke. “Are you happy now?”

“No, I’m not happy. Why didn’t you tell me you were doing it with Luke?”

“Just say it, Brooke! I’ve been having sex with Luke!” Maya yelled, sitting on the bench outside the church.

“I can’t believe you never told me.”

“We had sex for the first time 4 years ago.” Maya said, pursing her lips. She watched Brooke’s face to gauge her reaction.

“4 years?! 4 years and you didn’t think to tell your best friend?! I guess we’re not as close as I thought.” Brooke scoffed and started walking away. “And, for the record, I always knew you were a whore.” Maya gasped at the harsh word. This Christmas vacation was going to be a long one.


	14. Chapter 13

The trip back home was incredibly awkward. Maya had decided to sit in the back with Michael and Calum while Ashton took the front. The whole way back, Maya and Michael watched Criminal Minds on her phone. “Do we really have to have the subtitles on?” Michael sighed, adjusting his position next to her.

“They help her focus.” Luke mumbled, mostly to himself.

“Did you say something?” Ashton asked, turning to Luke.

“Oh, no, I.. No, I just cleared my throat.” Luke sighed, turning the heat down in the truck.

“Hey, asshole, turn the heat back up.” Calum demanded, kicking Luke’s seat.

“It’s getting hot in here, Calum. It’s just for a little while.” Luke replied calmly.

“Maya, you’re pulling the earbud from my ear. Stop moving.” Michael whined.

“Get better ears.” Maya countered. “And, stop taking up so much room.”

“Are you calling me fat? Maya called me fat!” Michael yelled.

“I did not!” Maya said, elbowing Michael’s ribs.

“Hey! Hands to yourselves or I will pull this car over!” Luke yelled, glaring at the two of them.

“Sorry, dad.” Maya huffed and pulled her sweater tighter around herself. Luke rolled his eyes and turned the heat back up. The rest of the drive was quiet, save for a few complaining outbursts from Michael. Luke parked in front of Maya’s building and rolled his neck back, cracking it. “You’re gross, Luke.” Maya made a face at him.

“Get out of the truck, Maya.” Luke huffed.

“You live in University Place? I heard they have really nice bathrooms.” Ashton commented, looking at the building.

“That’s a lie. They don’t.” Maya got out of the truck and walked to the back. Luke followed her and opened the back.

“Are you coming to my game on Thursday?” Luke asked, looking down at Maya. She nodded and wrapped her arms around Luke’s torso, pressing her face to his chest. She took a deep breath and exhaled deeper.

“I’ll be there.” She mumbled against his chest and Luke grinned. He wrapped his arms around her smaller frame and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. “I love you.” Maya hummed and held onto Luke. His grin widened and he tilted Maya’s head back.

“I love you, Dragonfly.” Luke pressed his lips to hers gently.

***

On Thursday, Maya had to drag herself to the arena to watch Luke play. She had been up late the night before studying for an impending psychology exam. She walked up to the building and walked to the ticket gate. “Hi, Luke Hemmings should have left a ticket for me.” She smiled at the attendant.

“Uh, nice try. There’s no ticket for you.” The attendant chuckled. “Next!”

“No, there’s a ticket for me. I’m Luke’s girlfriend; he said he left one for me.” Maya explained, beginning to grow irritated.

“Sorry, there’s no ticket here.” The attendant shrugged and looked around Maya at the next person in line. Maya groaned and pulled out her phone, dialing Luke’s number.

“Hey, Dragonfly, how’s it going?” Luke asked as he answered. Maya could hear the busy locker room in the background.

“I thought you said you’d have a ticket for me. I can’t get in.” Maya sighed, leaning against the wall.

“I did leave one for you. It’s with the attendant.” Luke furrowed his eyebrows.

“No, it’s not. I tried arguing with them already.” Maya rolled her eyes.

“Just sit tight, I’ll be there in a sec.” Luke hung up and looked at Ashton. “I’ll be right back, I have to get Maya in.” Luke explained before running out of the locker room. He jogged up to the box office and looked at the attendant. “Hey, why won’t you let my girlfriend in? I left her a ticket here.”

“Your girlfriend already picked up her ticket. There’s another girl pretending to be your girlfriend.” The attendant informed him.

“No, you let the wrong person in.” Luke rolled his eyes and walked out of the box office to Maya. “Come on, Maya. They said they already gave my girlfriend a ticket, which means Kristi Jo is probably here.” Luke sighed and held his hand out to Maya.

“If I see her, I won’t be able to control myself from throwing my boot at her face.” Maya smiled softly and placed her hand in Luke’s. “Where am I supposed to sit now, if she took the spot?”

“Oh, don’t you worry about that. You’ll have a front row seat to all the action.” Luke grinned and pressed a kiss to Maya’s head, walking her down to the rink. “I need to finish getting suited up, but I’m coming to you as soon as we get on the ice.”

“Okay, Bug, I’ll be waiting.” Maya giggled and pressed her lips to Luke’s cheek. Luke grinned and jogged back to the locker room. The other members of the team were already set to go out. Luke quickly pulled on the rest of his uniform and tied his skates.

“Okay, let’s do this.” Luke grinned, patting Ashton’s shoulder. The team made their way onto the ice and Luke skated over to Maya. “Hello beautiful.” Luke’s voice was muffled by his mouth guard.

“Hi, handsome.” Maya giggled, placing her hand on the glass. “Be careful out there, Bug.”

“I’ll always be safe as long as you’re here, Dragonfly.” Luke grinned, placing his hand over hers on the glass. The buzzer sounded and Luke pulled his hand down. “I’ll see you after we win.” Luke winked and skated over to his team. Throughout the game, Luke had been blowing kisses and winking at Maya every chance he got. From the stands, Kristi Jo was watching and trying to figure out how she could come between them. Luke had been putting his all into the game, wanting to win for Maya. Luke quickly skated over to Maya. “Promise me I can make the winning shot.” Luke grinned at her and stuck his hand through the break between the glass.

“I promise, you can make it.” Maya giggled and locked their pinkies. Luke grinned and blew her a kiss before skating towards his opponent. He blocked the other guys stick and passed the puck to Ashton. Ashton collided with another player as he sent the puck back to Luke. Luke barreled into the captain of the opposing team and sent a slapshot of the puck into the net. The buzzer went off 13 seconds after the puck collided with the back of the net. The crowd went wild. The final score was 6-5. Luke skated over to his team as they embraced each other in a tight, rough hug. Luke broke away from the team and skated over to Maya.

“I did it, Dragonfly.” Luke grinned, pulling his helmet off.

“I knew you could.” Maya giggled and held Luke’s hand through the glass.

“I’ll see you out front, Dragonfly. I love you.” Luke grinned and blew her a kiss before skating back to the boys. The team made their way to the locker room and Maya made her way out of the arena.

“Hey, Maya.” Kristi Jo smirked, walking in front of Maya to block her from going anywhere.

“Can I help you?” Maya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“What are you looking for out of Luke?” Kristi Jo crossed her arms, mirroring Maya. “I know you don’t actually want him for who he is.”

“You’re right. I only want Luke for the sex. You caught me.” Maya said sarcastically. She tried to step around Kristi Jo, but she was stopped by Kristi Jo’s body pressing against hers.

“Don’t get smart with me, Flaherty.” Kristi Jo seethed. “I will get Luke back if, even if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Good luck with that.” Maya scoffed, shoving Kristi Jo off of her.

In the locker room, everyone was watching Luke as he quickly showered and pulled his boxers on. “Got plans, Hemmings?” Chad smirked.

“I’m meeting Maya. She always takes me out for ice cream after we win.” A blush crept onto Luke’s cheeks.

“You’re so whipped, man.” Cory laughed, sitting on the bench.

“She’s just so amazing.” Luke grinned, leaning back against the lockers like a lovestruck teenager.

“How? She’s just a girl.” Tony scoffed and tucked his gloves into his bag.

“No, she’s so much more than that. She’s quirky and smart. She does all these crazy things, but they’re what make her so interesting to me.” The team looked at Luke expectantly. “Okay, no one else can know this, though.” Luke looked around for agreement from each member. “Okay, she uses condition before shampoo in every shower. I have no idea why, but I love that she does it. She has to watch Netflix with the subtitles or else she won’t remember what happened in the movie or TV show. She’s seen every episode of Criminal Minds at least 4 times each. And, she’s got this crazy obsession with dragonflies. Like, she has a tattoo on her hip of a dragonfly and it’s super detailed and she has this dragonfly toe ring. And, she never wears socks. Like, even in the winter time. She just hates wearing socks.” They all knew Luke could go on for hours about her.

“That’s really something.” Ashton chuckled.

“She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I love her more than anything in the world.” Luke grinned to himself.

“Yeah, and she’s a nice piece of ass.” Chad laughed, high fiving Cory. “I’d love to see her squirm.”

“But she’s fucking weird, mate. An obsession with dragonflies? Is she 5?” Liam laughed, “she sounds perfectly weird to me.”

“Her feet probably smell terrible if she never wears socks.” Tyler shuddered. “She sounds disgusting. And, conditioner before shampoo? Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of showering?”

“Can you assholes just stop talking about her? I love her and every part of her, even her quirks.” Luke smiled softly.

“You can call them quirks, or you can call them deal breakers. Your choice, I guess.” Matt laughed.

“Hey, guys, there’s a fight outside!” Daniel yelled from the other side of the lockers. “Maya and Kristi Jo are fucking each other up! Walter Devon just posted a video on snapchat!” Luke quickly pulled on his sweatpants and hoodie. He grabbed his bag and his shoes and ran out of the locker room. He ran all the way to the front entrance, having pulled on his Nike’s on his way.

“You fucking bitch!” Kristi Jo screamed, raising her fist to punch Maya’s face. Maya ducked down and wrapped her arms around Kristi Jo’s torso, tackling her to the ground. Maya threw a punch Kristi Jo’s jaw before rolling off of her. “He’ll never love you, you slut!” Kristi Jo yelled, grabbing Maya’s hair. Maya let out a scream and began kicking her legs up at Kristi Jo.

“Hey! What the fuck is going on here?!” Luke yelled, running over to the two of them and trying to separate them.

“She attacked me! I was just trying to leave and she came after me, telling me that she was only with you because she knew it would piss me off!” Kristi Jo cried, hugging onto Luke.

“Don’t fucking lie to me, Kristi Jo! I know who you are and I know who Maya is. She would never do that!” Luke pushed her off and walked over to Maya to help her up. Maya’s shirt was torn and she had scratch marks on her neck and collarbones. “Jesus, Dragonfly, what did she do to you?” Luke sighed, and wrapped his arms around Maya’s body, shielding her from the stares of onlookers. “All of you can leave, the show is over.” Luke called to everyone.

“Luke, you have to believe me. She started this!” Kristi Jo wailed, reaching out to Luke.

“Just leave. I don’t want to hear it. I don’t even want to hear your voice ever again.” Luke glared at her. Maya pressed her face into Luke’s chest and tried not to cry. She shivered as the wind blew, the torn fabric of her shirt not covering her from the cold January night. Luke pulled off his sweatshirt and helped Maya into it. “Come on, Dragonfly, let’s get you home.” Luke rubbed her arms gently to warm her up as he walked her to his truck.


	15. Chapter 14

“Do you have the snacks?” Luke asked as he loaded his truck with blankets and pillows.

“I have enough snacks. Do you have enough blankets and pillows? It’s gonna be cold out there.” Maya asked, stuffing her purse with snacks. She walked to her room, Luke trailing behind her.

“Should we bring extra sweatshirts?” Luke asked, taking a seat on her bed.

“I think we’ll be good if you put enough blankets in the truck.” Maya put her hair up in a messy bun.

“I think I got enough, Dragonfly.” Luke stood up and walked over to her. He cupped her cheek gently and tilted her head up toward him. “How are you feeling today?” He asked, gently rubbing his thumb over the bruise on Maya’s jaw.

“I’m fine, Lu. I promise,” Maya sighed, leaning into his touch. Luke sighed and trailed his fingers down to the scratches on her collarbone.

“If I see Kristi Jo again, I’m going to fucking murder her.” Luke growled lowly.

“Hey, Bug, it’s okay.” Maya reached up and brushed Luke’s hair out of his eyes. “I’m okay, you don’t have to worry.”

“I can’t believe she hurt you..” Luke looked down at her, his eyes growing lighter.

“Luke, I promise, I’m okay.” Maya giggled softly. Luke ducked down and pressed his lips to hers gently. Her lips parted slowly and Luke gently slipped his tongue against hers. “Come on, we need to go. We’re gonna be late for the movie.” Maya whispered, her breathing picking up.

“You should put a sweatshirt on. This looks kinda flimsy.” Luke said, playing with the hem of her sweater.

“Let me where one of yours. I want your striped sweater. The white and blue one.” Maya smiled up at him.

“Baby, we’re not going back to the house.” Luke chuckled. “I’ll give you the one from my hockey bag.”

“Gross, it’ll smell all sweaty.” Maya scrunched up her face. “I think you left one here the night after your game.” She walked to the side of her bed and dug through a pile of clothes.

“Half my clothes are here, I’m sure I’ve got several sweatshirts here.” Luke chuckled. Maya smiled and pulled his sweatshirt over her head.

“I think I’m gonna wear socks tonight.” Maya sighed, sitting on her bed.

“What? You? Wear socks?” Luke looked at her, his shock evident on his face.

“Well, I don’t want to wear my boots under the blankets and I don’t want cold feet.” Maya shrugged and pulled on a pair of fuzzy socks.

“This is the craziest thing I’ve ever seen. Maya Flaherty in socks? It’s unheard of.” Luke joked, sitting on the floor in front of Maya. He grabbed her Uggs and slipped them onto her feet.

“You’re an asshole.” Maya laughed, pulling Luke up. Luke grinned, and wrapped his arm around her waist. The two of them walked out to his truck and slid in, turning the heat up right away. Maya threw her bag of snacks to the backseat.

“Let’s go enjoy this, probably, terrible movie.” Luke grinned and started driving down the street. He parked in the lot of the drive in and turned off the engine. They both got out and climbed into the bed of the truck. Maya arranged the blankets and kicked her boots off. She settled under the blankets and waited for Luke to climb in next to her. He got under the blankets and wrapped his arms around Maya comfortably.

“I hope no one pulls up in front of us. I want to enjoy this movie.” Maya shivered and snuggled closer to Luke. She carefully pulled both legs over Luke’s lap and snuggled up to his chest.

“What movie is it, even?” Luke asked, holding Maya close.

“Zootopia.” She giggled, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Hey, lovebirds.” Michael grinned as he, Calum, and Ashton climbed into the bed of the truck. “Ready to watch this movie?” He asked, snuggling in beside them.

“Get out of my truck.” Luke groaned.

“Hey, can you guys be quiet? I’m trying to watch the movie.” Ashton rolled his eyes and pulled a bag of gummy worms from Maya’s bag.

“Hey, those are for us.” Luke grabbed the bag from Ashton. “Can all of you get out? I’m trying to spend some quality time with my girlfriend.”

“Don’t think you two are kind of rushing your relationship? I mean, it’s been like 3 months. And, you’ve already been caught having sex.” Calum chuckled to himself.

“Guys, I’m serious. Leave us alone.” Luke whined, kicking Michael.

“Hey, don’t fucking kick me.” Michael huffed and tried to kick Luke back, but ended up kicking Maya.

“Okay! That’s enough! Just fucking sit still and shut your fucking mouths!” Maya yelled, everyone instantly shushing. “Watch the fucking movie.” Maya rolled her eyes and ate a gummy worm. The movie passed by slowly, Maya having to remind all 4 boys to be quiet every few minutes. Luke got out of the back of the truck and started folding up the blankets.

“Hey, I was still using those.” Michael whined. Maya shot him a look and he immediately stopped talking. He got out of the truck and hid behind Ashton. “She uses the same look my mom does.” Michael shivered.

“I guess your mom thinks you’re really annoying too.” Ashton laughed. “We’ll see you two later. Luke, don’t forget about boy’s night tomorrow.”

“Yeah, of course.” Luke smiled. “Come on, Maya. Let’s go.” Luke held her hand and walked her to the passenger seat. Luke walked back around and got into the driver’s seat. “We’re going on an adventure.”

“Luke, I just want to go home.” Maya sighed.

“You’re going to enjoy this, I promise. I wouldn’t take you here if you wouldn’t enjoy it.” Luke held her hand and kissed her knuckles gently. She sighed and laced her fingers with Luke’s.

“Fine.” She huffed and let Luke drive. He drove to a small lake that was frozen over. “No way, Luke. No.” Maya looked at Luke, her lips in a straight line.

“Come on, Dragonfly. We’re just ice skating.”

“The ice is gonna break, and we’re gonna fall in.”

“Maya, the ice is 4 feet thick. It’s not going to break.” Luke rolled his eyes.

“There’s no way you could know that. And, besides, I don’t have any ice skates.”

“I brought some for you.” Luke smirked and got out of the car. He walked to the passenger side and pulled the door open. “Get out of the car.”

“No.”

“Maya.”

“No!”

“Maya!” Luke groaned and unbuckled Maya. “We are doing this.”

“No, I don’t even know how to ice skate.” Maya screamed when Luke picked her up. “Luke Robert Hemmings!” She yelled, squirming in his arms. He set her down on the tailgate of his truck and pulled her boots off. “I hate you.”

“I love you, too.” Luke laughed and helped her put the skates on her feet.

“This is so uncomfortable. How do you do this?” Maya whined.

“Will you quit complaining?” Luke laughed and sat next to her, putting his own skates on. He held her hand and stepped onto the ice with her. Maya whined softly and gripped Luke’s arm. “Hey, you’re okay, baby. I got you.”

“Luke, I’m gonna fall at least six times.” Maya groaned, holding onto Luke. Luke just rolled his eyes and pulled her with him on the ice. She squealed and skated after him. Maya screamed and fell onto the ice.

“Well, there’s one. Now we’re looking for two.” Luke joked, holding his hand out to Maya.

“You are an asshole.” Maya laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him down on the ice.

“You are so gonna get it.” Luke laughed and started tickling Maya’s sides.

“No, Luke!” Maya screamed, giggling loudly. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Maya ran her fingers through Luke’s hair and pressed her lips to his gently.


	16. Chapter 15

Luke sat down at the table with the boys, a beer in hand. “Alright, Liam, it’s deuces to you.” Luke said and sipped his beer.

“Fine, two two’s.” Liam said, placing his cards face down in the pile.

“Bullshit.” Calum said, sipping his beer.

“You’re a cunt, Hood.” Liam laughed, picking up the pile of cards. “Why do we even play this game?”

“Because none of us know how to play anything else.” Ashton laughed, re-sorting his cards.

“We should be doing something fun. We should be looking at pictures of naked women, like we used to.” Cory groaned, setting his cards down.

“Well, many of us are in relationships now, so we don’t need pictures of naked women.” Luke chuckled and took another sip of his beer.

“Speaking of relationships. Where did you and your little ‘dragonfly’ go off to last night?” Justin smirked at Luke.

“We just went out to the lake and went ice skating.” A blush rose to Luke’s cheek.

“Is ice skating the new code word for sex?” Justin laughed. “If Maya were my girlfriend, I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of her.”

“Good thing she’s not yours, then.” Luke glared at him.

“Oh, come on. You can’t blame me. You’ve seen her naked, she probably looks like a fucking porn star.” Justin’s voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard, to Luke. “I’d love to hear her scream and see her writhing beneath me.”

“I swear to God, if you don’t fucking shut your mouth, I will shut it for you.” Luke growled, glaring at Justin. “Say something about her again, and I’ll make sure you regret it.”

***

Luke was still feeling the rage against Justin, even two days later at practice. “Let’s huddle up, boys. We’ve got work to do.” Coach Feldmann announced. The team huddled up on the ice around him. “We’ve got several games coming up before the championship, and I need you all focused. You need to cut every distraction from your lives.”

“Luke, you better stop seeing Maya. Wouldn’t want her glorious figure to distract you from winning.” Justin smirked. “I know I’d spend all of my time in bed with her.”

“You fucking prick.” Luke growled and tackled Justin to the ice. He quickly pulled off his gloves before sending a punch to Justin’s jaw. Coach Feldmann pulled Luke off of Justin before their fight could progress any further.

“That is enough. You two will both be benched until sectionals. Understood?” Feldmann scolded.

“What? You can’t bench me, I’m the captain!” Luke exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. “I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“You punched me!” Justin yelled.

“You were talking about my girlfriend, you disgusting piece of shit!” Luke screamed, going to lunge at Justin. Ashton reached out and held Luke back.

“You’re only making this worse for yourself.” Ashton explained. Luke crossed his arms and skated over to pick up his gloves. He went over to the bench and plopped himself down, grabbing his phone. Justin sat on the other end of the bench, doing the same. Luke plugged in his earbuds before calling Maya on FaceTime.

“Aren’t you at practice right now?” Maya asked as she answered the call.

“I got benched.” Luke rolled his eyes and looked out at the ice as the others began to practice.

“But, you’re the captain. Can they actually bench you?” Maya asked, sighing softly. Luke only nodded. “Why’d you get benched, Bug?” Maya asked softly.

“Justin was being a fucking pig. He wouldn’t stop talking about you, like, sexually.” Luke frowned as he saw Maya’s face contort in disgust. “I tackled him and punched him in the jaw before anyone could stop me..” Luke whispered, almost regretting it, but mostly upset that he allowed Maya to be subjected to this kind of behavior.

“Bug, you don’t have to punch people just because they say gross things about me.” She sighed, wishing she could run her fingers through his hair. “Come over to my place tonight, I’ll make you feel better about getting benched.”

“Alright, I’ll be at your place by 7.” Luke blew a kiss to the camera.

“I love you, Bug.”

“I love you, too, Dragonfly.”

***

Luke showed up to Maya’s apartment at 7:02. He walked up the stairs to her apartment and used the spare key above her door to get in. “I’m 2 minutes late, but I really nee-” He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he looked toward the kitchen. Maya was dressed in a tight, short red dress. Her brownish blonde hair was curled in soft ringlets down her shoulders and back. She had on a pair of black heels, knowing how much Luke loved her legs in heels.

“I made dinner.” She smiled softly, stepping aside to give Luke a full view of the table. The lights in the dining room were dimmed, and the small table had a white tablecloth and was decorated with two candles. Served on the table was homemade mozzarella sticks with ranch dressing and marinara sauce. “Come sit down, baby.” Maya giggled, holding her hand out to Luke. He walked over and took her hand.

“Baby..” Luke was speechless. No one had ever done anything like this for him before. “Do you know how much I love you?” Luke asked, gently cupping her cheek.

“Mm, tell me.” Maya smiled, stepping closer to Luke.

He wrapped his other arm around her waist and kissed below her ear, whispering, “more than you’ll ever know.” Maya smiled and pressed her lips to his, ever so lightly.

“Let’s eat before it gets cold.” She whispered softly, taking a step back. Luke kissed her forehead sweetly before sitting at the table. Maya took a seat across from him and poured the wine.

“I can’t believe you did all this. You really went all out.”

“Well, my boyfriend was kind of upset today, and I knew this would cheer him up.” Maya giggled and picked up her glass of wine. “A toast. To supportive significant others.” Luke chuckled softly and clinked his glass against hers.

“And, to beautiful girlfriend’s who know exactly how to drive a man crazy with a simple dress.” Luke added, smirking at Maya.

“Well, you’ll get to rip it off later, but for now, we eat.” She giggled and sipped her wine. Luke picked up a mozzarella stick and dipped it in the marinara sauce. He took a bite and almost moaned at the taste.

“Jesus, baby, I had no idea you could cook like this. These are delicious.” Luke grinned and stuffed the rest of the mozzarella stick into his mouth.

“Just wait until you see the main course. I made pork chops with an olive glaze, with a side of homemade mashed potatoes.” Luke’s jaw dropped as he looked at her.

“Maya Flaherty, you just might have to marry me.” Luke joked, only slightly meaning it.

“Get me a diamond, and then we’ll talk.” She countered, dipping her mozzarella stick into the ranch dressing.

“Well, we’ll just have to see what’s for dessert and then maybe I’ll look into a diamond.”

“Oh, well, dessert is me.” Maya smirked at Luke as she took a bite of her mozzarella stick, her red lips puckering around it. Luke felt himself stiffen in his jeans.

“Fuck, Maya, you’re killing me.” Luke groaned. “Go get the main course, I’m already ready for dessert.”

“You’re gonna have to finish your main course first. You don’t finish, you don’t get dessert.” Maya smirked and stood up, walking over to the small kitchen. She bent down to get the pork chops, her dress not covering much of her ass. And, giving Luke the perfect view of her black lace thong.

“Jesus Christ.” Luke groaned, palming himself to get some sort of friction. Maya giggled softly and brought over two plates, setting Luke’s down in front of him.

“Enjoy.” She whispered in his ear, gently nibbling on his ear lobe.

“You drive me crazy, princess.” Luke chuckled, biting his lip. Maya smirked and sat back in her seat.

“Whatever do you mean?” She asked innocently, taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.

“You know what a mean.” Luke raised an eyebrow at her as he cut his pork chops into smaller chunks. The rest of their dinner went by slowly, for Luke, at least.  When the both of them had finished, Maya carried their dishes to the kitchen.

“Is it time for dessert yet?” Luke asked. The tent in his pants had only become bigger.

“We have to clear the table first.” Maya smirked, swaying her hips as she sauntered back to the table. She grabbed all the dishes from their appetizer and main course, bringing them to the kitchen. Luke blew out the candles and moved them and their holders to the counter.

“Okay, the table is clear.” Luke said, getting antsy.

“Fold up the tablecloth and put it in the bottom cupboard.” Maya instructed, putting the dishes into the dishwasher. Luke did as he was told and closed the cupboard after safely tucking away the tablecloth.

“Okay, time for dessert.” Luke wrapped his arms around Maya’s waist and threw her over his shoulder.

“Luke!” Maya squealed, kicking her legs slightly. He laughed and set her on the table, pushing her dress up over her ass.

“I have been waiting for this all night.” Luke grinned and grabbed the hem of her dress, ripping the fabric in half down the middle of her body.

“Luke! When I said ‘rip it off,’ I didn’t mean it literally.” Maya gasped, looking down at the ruined article of clothing.

“I’m sorry, but I’m just too impatient to actually take it off of you.” Luke kissed her deeply and pushed the dress off her shoulders and threw it to the floor. Maya’s fingers immediately found Luke’s hair as she returned the kiss. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, throwing to the floor with her dress.

“You owe me a new dress.” Maya said breathlessly, pulling Luke’s shirt over his head. She reached down and fumbled with his belt, struggling to get it undone.

“Let me help.” Luke chuckled and unbuckled his belt, pushing his jeans down. Maya lifted her hips to allow Luke to pull her thong down. “Fucking hell, you’re literally dripping.” Luke moaned, dropping to his knees. He spread her legs and licked a flat stripe along her folds.

“No teasing.” Maya whined, tangling her fingers in Luke’s hair. He hummed against her before attaching his lips to her sensitive clit. She gasped softly, tugging at Luke’s hair. He chuckled softly and flicked the bundle with the tip of his tongue. He sucked gently at first, gradually sucking harder. “Oh, my God.” Maya moaned, arching her back. She laid down against the wood of the table and rolled her hips up against Luke’s mouth.

“You’re so impatient.” Luke smirked and rubbed his index and middle fingers against her entrance. Maya whimpered softly as Luke inserted both fingers.

“Fuck, Luke. More.” Maya pleaded, arching her back. She kept one hand in Luke’s hair and cupped her breast with the other, gently rubbing her fingers against her hardening nipple. Luke thrusted his fingers gently, just feeling her walls contract around them. He began to move his fingers faster, creating a synchronized pace between his mouth on her clit and his fingers. Maya moaned loudly and let her hips jerk under him.

“You’re so responsive.” Luke grinned, thrusting his fingers quickly. He could feel she was close by the way her legs shook against the table. He pulled his fingers out and sucked her juices off of them.

“Wh-why’d you stop?” Maya whined, bucking her hips in search of friction.

“I’m gonna be inside you when you come, baby girl.” Luke smirked, his eyes growing darker. He stood up and gripped Maya’s hips, pulling her off the table and to her feet. She stumbled slightly in her heels, holding onto Luke’s biceps. He smirked and spun her around, bending her over against the table.

“Hurry up and fuck me.” Maya whined, wiggling her ass at Luke. He tightened his grip on her hips to keep her still.

“I’m in charge, princess.” Luke smirked, pushing down his boxers. Maya bit her lip as Luke rubbed his tip against her entrance. “God, you’re soaked. Who made you this wet?” Maya only moaned in response. “Answer me.” Luke demanded, spanking her harshly. She yelped slightly and arched her back.

“Fuck, it’s you. It’s all you.” She moaned, pushing her hips back.

“That’s all I needed to hear.” Luke chuckled before thrusting into her. Maya moaned loudly, her eyes rolling back. Luke gripped her hips once more, roughly pounding his hips against her ass. Maya squeezed her eyes shut and moaned louder.

“Fuck, Luke!” She gasped, searching for something to hold on to. Luke groaned and laced his fingers with hers, pinning her to the table. “Harder, Luke. Fuck, I need more.” Maya moaned loudly, squeezing Luke’s hands. Luke growled lowly and thrusted his hips harder. He brought his hand down to her clit and began rubbing in fast circles.

“Shit, Maya, I can feel you clenching around me.” Luke groaned, rubbing her clit faster. She screamed in pleasure and clenched harder around him as she hit her climax. She opened her mouth for more, but she couldn’t make a sound. Her thighs shook as Luke kept thrusting into her. “Jesus, fuck.” Luke grunted, releasing into her and coating her walls with his load. His hips stilled and Maya slumped against the table, breathing deeply.

“I’ll never get used to how good you are.” She giggled breathlessly, resting her head on her arms.

“You’re one of a kind, Dragonfly.” Luke grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to her shoulder.


	17. Chapter 16

Luke walked into the house the next morning after spending the night with Maya. “There you are. You didn’t come home last night and I got worried.” Ashton said as Luke walked into their shared bedroom.

“Yeah, I stayed over at Maya’s. She made me dinner last night. Like, a three-course meal.” Luke sat down on his bed. “She made these mozzarella sticks, and they were to die for. And, she had the table set with candles and a tablecloth. Ashton, I want to marry her.”

“Slow down, mate. You’ve been together for, like, 5 months.” Ashton laughed. “You can wait a little while for marriage.”

“I know I’m going to marry her.” Luke grinned, looking down at his lap.

“Are you bringing her to the banquet next week?”

“Yeah, of course. Who else would I bring?” Luke questioned, as if it were common sense that he’d bring Maya.

“Are your parents coming?” Ashton asked, knowing it was a touchy subject.

“No. I haven’t spoken to my dad since that night over winter break. I’ve tried texting him and calling him, but he always leaves me on read. And, my mom won’t talk to me if my dad’s around.” Luke sighed, laying back. “It’s like I’m not even a Hemmings anymore.”

“They’ll come around, I’m sure. They’re your parents, they love you.” Ashton sighed.

“No, Ash. You don’t get it. My dad would rather not have me as a son, than have me be fucking someone before I’m married to them.”

“He still loves you, Luke.” Ashton reasoned, patting his shoulder.

***

The week leading up to the banquet was stressful for every member of the team. There were preparations that needed to be finished in order for the event to run smoothly. The team had gotten to the venue early to set up everything they needed. Cory plugged his laptop into the projector and got the slideshow ready to present. “Okay, our guests will be arriving shortly. Is everyone ready?” Coach Feldmann asked.

“Ready as ever, Coach.” Ashton grinned. “Michael, do you have your speech ready?”

“Ash, I’ve had my speech ready since I was a freshman in high school.” Michael laughed, gently patting his breast pocket to make sure his paper was there.

“Perfect, everyone find your spots.” Feldmann grinned, watching his team take their seats. The guests began milling in, but Luke was only looking for one person. Maya walked into the banquet hall and looked around the room for Luke. When their eyes met, a grin lit up Luke’s face. He stood up and jogged over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“You made it.” He grinned, hugging her close.

“Of course, I did, Lu. You think I would miss this?” She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. “This is a huge night for you and I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”

“I love you so much.” Luke grinned, hugging her tighter.

“You better. I had to tell Kristi Jo that I wasn’t coming in tonight, so you can expect to hear that I lost my job fairly soon.” Maya joked, pressing a kiss to Luke’s cheek.

“She wouldn’t fire you for that. Now, let’s go sit down. The montage is about to start.” Luke grinned and led her over to his table. He took a seat with her and held her hand gently. The lights were dimmed and Cory played his slideshow. The guests laughed and awed at the appropriate times, admiring the work the team had done. Luke stiffened when a scene came into the montage. “Oh God..” Luke whispered, almost inaudibly.

“ _ You sure, you don’t love her?” Michael asked. _

_ “I’m sure.” Luke huffed. He rinsed the soap from his skin and turned the water off. He wrapped his towel around his waist and walked back to his locker. _

_ “Your whole body is blushing, Luke. You definitely have feelings for her.” Tyler laughed as he put his normal clothes back on. _

_ “I bet you couldn’t get her to fall in love with you. You know, now that you’ve fucked her.” Aaron suggested. _

_ “I totally could.” Luke countered, crossing his arms. If there was one thing that made Luke a good captain, it was his competitive nature. _

_ “Alrighty then. Make her fall in love with you by the end of the season.” Aaron smirked. Tyler smirked from his spot against the lockers, his phone’s camera aimed directly at Aaron and Luke. _

_ “Fine, I’ll get Maya Flaherty to fall in love with me by the end of the season, see if I don’t.” _

Maya’s heart was beating rapidly, and it felt as though she couldn’t breathe. “I-I was a bet?” Maya asked, her voice coming out ragged.

“Maya, please.” Luke begged, squeezing her hand. Maya pulled her hand from his and stood up.

“I should have known you weren’t serious about us. I can’t believe I was so stupid.” Maya laughed dryly, trying to keep the tears back.

“No, Maya. I am serious about us. Please, I love you.” Luke pleaded, standing up.

“All I am to you is another girl. I never should have agreed to tutor you.” Maya shook her head and turned to walk away. Luke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back around.

“Maya, plea-” Luke was cut off by Maya’s palm connecting to his cheek. The action sent a wave of silence throughout the room and a harsh sting to Luke’s skin.

“Go to hell, Luke.” Maya spat, walking out of the banquet hall. Luke sat back down at his table. He was in too much shock to fully comprehend the situation. His whole body felt numb, the only feeling being the pain in his cheek from where Maya had slapped him. He could feel his stomach churning. Ashton quickly jogged over to Luke and pulled him up.

“Come on, let’s get you out of here. You look like you’re about hurl.” Ashton ushered Luke out of the room and into the hallway. Luke leaned against the wall of the hallway, trying to steady his breathing. He felt it coming up before he could react to it. He bent over and threw up on the carpeted floor of the hallway. Once he had emptied the contents of his stomach, the tears were freely falling.

“She left me..” Luke sobbed, wiping his mouth. “She didn’t even let me explain.”

“Let’s get you home, Luke.” Ashton sighed, stepping over the pool of vomit.


	18. Chapter 17

It officially ended with a text. A simple “delete my number and I’ll forget your existence.” Luke didn’t think his heart could break any more than it had the night of the banquet. He threw his phone into his bag and stepped onto the ice with his team. He hadn’t spoken a word to any of them, except Ashton, since the banquet. “We’ve got 2 weeks until the championship game. We only have to beat Toronto and then we’re set to play. I need everyone to give it their all in practice and in the game.” Coach Feldmann explained. “We need to win this.”

“We can do it, Coach. We can win this.” Liam grinned, earning cheers from the other team members. Luke stayed silent, with his face tight.

“Get out there and show me what I’ve been training you to do.” Coach Feldmann grinned, blowing his whistle. The boys broke apart and each skated to their specified sections. The practice began. By the time it ended, Luke had barreled into at least every member of the team twice. “Hemmings, let’s have a chat.” Luke rolled his eyes and skated to Coach Feldmann while the others went to the locker room.

“Yeah, Coach?”

“Are you doing alright? You’re so much more aggressive at practice than you have been before. Does this have anything to do with the girl from the banquet?” Coach asked, genuinely concerned.

“I’m fine..” Luke sighed, not wanting to talk about it.

“I don’t want this to affect your performance. I love the aggression, it’s great for the game, but when it comes like this, it worries me. I know breakups can be hard, especially when they happen like this. What happened between the two of you was very out in the open and it had to have been hard on you.”

“Hard on me?” Luke scoffed. “I’ve been in love with her for 5 years. This is not ‘hard on me.’ This is breaking me.” Luke breathed deeply, trying to contain himself.

“Listen, I don’t want you at practice until the championship. You and I will do one on one practices. I know some of the others on the team have caused this to happen.” Coach Feldmann sighed, rubbing Luke’s shoulder. “Boys can be douche bags, Luke.”

“'Douche bags' is an understatement.” Luke rolled his eyes. “Just send me a schedule for practicing.” He shook his head and walked to the locker room.

***

Maya walked into the coffee shop with her two week notice. She walked into the back office where Kristi Jo and the other manager, Jake, were sitting. “Maya, it’s good to see you. I didn’t think you were scheduled for today.” Jake smiled at her.

“Uh, I’m not.. I just came to drop this off.” Maya sighed and handed Jake her notice.

“You’re quitting?” Jack asked, frowning softly. “Maya, you’re one of our best employees.”

“I’m sorry, I just can’t handle this right now. Not after everything that happened with the hockey team.” Maya looked down, silently praying that she wouldn’t cry.

“You just couldn’t handle being Luke’s girl. You’re not strong enough.” Kristi Jo laughed, clearly not knowing the whole situation.

“I was a bet. I didn’t mean anything to him.” Maya whispered, a single tear streaming down her cheek.

“You can do better, Maya. You’ll find someone.” Jake sighed and hugged her gently. “I’ll find some people to cover your remaining shifts and I’ll mail you your final paycheck.” Maya sniffled and buried her face in his chest.

“Thank you..” She whispered, afraid that if she spoke normally she’d begin to cry.

“Here, I’ll make you a cappuccino for all the hard work you’ve done for us.” Jake smiled and walked with her to the front. Maya walked to the front of the counter while Jake began to prepare the cappuccino.

“I can’t believe she thought she was important to him. I mean, she’s fucking weird, why would Luke even want her?” Chad laughed to Cory as they worked on their project together.

“I know, mate. She uses conditioner before shampoo. That’s just fucking weird.” Cory laughed alongside Chad. “And, she’s pretty disgusting. Who doesn’t wear socks?” Maya’s breath hitched in her throat as she listened to them talk. She looked down at her feet and her eyes welled up with tears.

“Her dragonfly tattoo must be pretty hot, though. I wonder if Luke has any pictures of it.” Chad smirked, nudging Cory.

“Or just pictures of her.” Cory smirked. Maya wiped her eyes on her sleeve and took the cappuccino from Jake.

“Thanks, Jake. For everything.” She quickly walked out of the coffee shop and pulled out her phone, dialing Brooke’s number.

“Hello?” She answered on the second ring.

“You were right. You were right about everything and I’m so sorry. I should have listened to you.” Maya said, sobs wracking her body. “He used me for a bet.”

“Oh, Maya, I’m so sorry.” Brooke sighed. “I can’t believe he would do that. I thought he had changed.”

“He told his friends the things that no one was supposed to know. He told them everything.” Maya sobbed, dropping her cappuccino. “I hate him. I hate him so fucking much.”

“No, you don’t. You still love him.” Brooke sighed.

“I hate that I don’t hate him.” Maya sobbed.

“Hey, just come over and we can talk, okay? You need to get out of the cold.” Brooke reasoned, trying to calm her down.

“No, I’m going to talk to Coach Johnson.” Maya sniffled and hung up the phone. She walked to the gym and to Coach Johnson’s office. “Do you have a minute?” She asked, not bothering to knock.

“Maya? What’s wrong?” He asked, standing up and walking over to her.

“I’m quitting the team.”

“Maya, you’re being ridiculous.” Coach Johnson sighed. “All of this because a hockey player made a bet?”

“I loved him and he used me.” Maya sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Boys are assholes, and you don’t need them. Trust me.” He sighed, wrapping his arms around her. “We have one game left of the season, just stay for one more game.”

“I’ll stay on the team, but I’m not playing. You can put Crystal in instead.” Maya looked up at him.

“Crystal isn’t as good as you.” Coach Johnson sighed.

“I’m not playing. It’s either I don’t play, or I’m quitting the team.”

“Fine, have it your way. You’re on the bench for the final game.” He rolled his eyes and walked over to his desk. “I hope you don’t expect to go through life quitting every time someone breaks your heart.”

“This is different.” Maya sighed, wiping her nose on her sleeve. “This was a love like war, and I thought I had won.”


	19. Chapter 18

They were both miserable. Maya hadn’t been to class since the day she ended things with the text, and Luke hadn’t been showing up to his one on one practices. There was only one thing that could make Luke feel better, but he knew Maya would never let him explain. Luke walked into the fitness center to blow off some steam. He wasn’t ready to see Maya there. His eyes locked on hers. “Looks like I’m done here.” Maya rolled her eyes, grabbing her water bottle.

“Maya, wait.” Luke sighed. “Please just let me explain.”

“If I wanted to hear you speak, I’d ask.” Maya scoffed and walked out of the room. She jogged back to her apartment and took a long shower, thinking about how she had pictured her future with Luke. She had always imagined 3 kids and 2 dogs, maybe even a cat. They’d live in a large house and Luke would be the owner of a successful business and she’d be working with children in a psychiatric clinic. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the front door opening. She got out of the shower and quickly dried off and got dressed, walking out of the bathroom.

“You should really find a safer place for the spare key.” Luke sighed. “Anyone could walk in here.”

“Yeah, like you just did. What are you doing here?” Maya crossed her arms.

“I need to explain things to you. You need to hear the real story.”

“I saw the video Luke. You made a bet that you could make me fall in love with you. You did it. You won. Stop coming back.”

“Maya, please!” Luke groaned.

“You have 5 minutes.”

“Okay, yes, it was a bet, but I was already in love with you when I made the bet. I have been in love with you since I was 17 years old, Maya.”

“Then why would you make a bet?! Why couldn’t you just talk to me like a normal person?!” Maya screamed. “You expect me to be okay with this?!”

“Maya! Listen!” Luke yelled back at her. “I made the bet because my teammates were constantly teasing me about being in love! I needed to get them off my back! It was never about the bet to me!”

“You’re so full of shit, Luke!” Maya rolled her eyes. “You can’t just come into my home and expect me to believe the bullshit you say!”

“It’s not bullshit! Maya, I love you! I always will, but I made a mistake, okay?! I tried to get out of the bet once I realized how much you cared about me!”

“You’re a fucking asshole!” Maya yelled, roughly pressing her lips to his. He backed her into the wall and kissed her deeply.

“You have no idea how much you mean to me.” He growled, pulling her shirt over her head.

“I hate you.” Maya breathed out, pushing his shirt up so he could pull it off. She began working his belt, roughly pushing his jeans down his legs. Luke tugged her sweatpants down and let her kick them aside. He lifted her up and allowed her to wrap her legs around his waist. Luke carried her to her bedroom and threw her down on the bed. He kicked off his jeans and pushed his boxers down.

“Hurry up and get your bra and thong off.” Luke demanded, kicking his boxers aside. Maya removed her bra and threw it at Luke.

“You’re not the boss of me.” She huffed, pushing her thong down.

“No, but I know you need this as bad as I do.” Luke kissed her roughly, their tongues immediately finding each others. Luke gripped her hips and pulled them up against his, thrusting into her roughly. She moaned loudly and arched her back against the sheets.

“I can’t believe you told your friends my secrets.” She moaned, gripping Luke’s hair. His hips moved faster, finding a steady pace.

“I didn’t know they were secrets.” Luke groaned, thrusting his hips harder. Maya moaned louder and tugged his hair.

“They knew about my tattoo.” She moaned, digging her nails into his shoulder.

“That’s not a big deal.” Luke groaned deeply and adjusted his hips, hitting her g-spot. She dragged her nails down his back and screamed in pleasure. “God, fuck.” Luke groaned loudly, thrusting faster.

“Don’t stop, Luke.” Maya moaned loudly. Luke’s heart skipped a beat, thinking he had a chance of fixing things with her. He held her body close to his and continued pounding his hips into hers. She arched her back and squeezed her eyes closed as she released around him, screaming his name. The feeling of her clenching around him was enough to send him over the edge, releasing into her.

“I love you, Maya. I really do.”

“And I hate you.” Maya rolled her eyes, pushing Luke away. “This hasn’t changed anything. I still hate you.” Luke got up and got dressed.

“I’m not done trying to fix this.” Luke sighed and walked out of her room.


	20. Chapter 19

The day of the championship was a stressful day for Luke. He was hoping that Maya would still come, but part of him knew she wouldn’t. He dressed himself in his uniform, not talking to the other members of the team. “You doin’ okay?” Ashton asked quietly, leaning against the locker next to Luke’s.

“No, but I’ll manage.” He mumbled, sitting down to tie his skates.

“It’ll all work out in the end, I know it will.” Ashton sighed, looking down at Luke. “Just give her time.”

“I don’t have time, Ashton. She’s never going to forgive me for this. I even explained to her that I wanted out and she kicked me out of her apartment.”

“I’m telling you, just give her time.” Ashton repeated, making his way back to his locker. The team made their way onto the ice and the crowd cheered loudly. Normally, Luke would be excited to be at the championship, but today he’d rather be anywhere else. He looked up at the stands just as Maya made her way to her seat.

“You actually came.” Brooke said, clearly shocked. She looked at Maya’s outfit and tilted her head. “And, you’re in his jersey.”

“It’s the only one I had. And, I’m not here for Luke. I’m here to support my school’s hockey team.” Maya rolled her eyes, looking down at the ice.

“You keep telling yourself that.” Brooke smiled to herself. Luke skated over to Ashton, trying to hide the smile on his face.

“Ash, she came. She’s actually here and she’s wearing my jersey.” To Ashton, Luke was a little school-girl giggling about a crush. “Maybe she’s willing to listen now.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. We need to win first.” Ashton chuckled and skated to his spot. The game started and Luke was determined to play his best. Maya had always pushed Luke to be the best he could be, and now was no different. Luke was ready to win, no matter what it took. He had been coming to the arena after closing time and practicing on his own to get ready for this game. He knew he was ready to win this. He was quick to pass the puck to Ashton, who shot it into the net.

“Yes!” Luke grinned, bumping into Ashton.

“It’s only the first point, mate. We still have the whole game to go.” Ashton laughed, clearly feeling the buzz of scoring.

“Who cares? We scored, and they didn’t.” Luke laughed along with him. The game picked up again, the other team scoring twice before Luke was able to score another point for the team. The two teams were tied for the majority of the match. Luke was determined to be the one to score the winning shot. He believed if he scored the shot, Maya would be proud of him and wish to be with him again.

“Luke, shoot it!” Michael yelled across the ice to Luke. Luke widened his eyes at the realization that the puck was in front of him. He skated toward it and raised his stick to shoot, but was cut short when the other knocked him into the wall. Maya gasped from the stands and brought her hands to her mouth.

“That looked bad. Is he okay?” She asked, turning to Brooke.

“I thought you didn’t care about him?” Brooke asked.

“I don’t, but I also don’t want him to get hurt.” Maya sighed, watching as Ashton and Calum helped Luke up.

“Are you alright, Luke?” Calum asked. “I hope the ref fucking saw that, because that was an illegal move.”

“It’s fine, I’m fine.” Luke sighed, rolling his shoulders back.

“Penalty shot awarded.” The ref announced.

“Thank fuck. Luke, do us proud.” Ashton grinned, slapping his shoulder. Luke grimaced and skated to the center of the rink where the official had placed the puck. He took a deep breath and skated toward the puck, gaining momentum. He brought the puck closer to the net before slapping the puck into the net. The game started up once more, Luke’s team now having the higher score. There was only 20 seconds left of the game, but everyone knew the score could still change. The final buzzer sounded and Luke dropped his stick. They had done it. They beat Montreal.

***

On the way to the locker room, a group of reporters had gathered around the team. “Hemmings, how does it feel to have won the championship after working for so many years?” One of the reporters asked.

“It’s one of the best feelings I’ve ever known.” Luke grinned, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

“What has kept you motivated to keep working toward the championship?”

“It’s not a ‘what’, it’s a ‘who.’ Her name is Maya Flaherty and she’s always pushed me to be the best I can be. She always pushed me to be a better captain and a better teammate. She was my entire support system throughout this whole season. We wouldn’t have won if it weren’t for her. So, this game was for her.” Luke grinned, hoping Maya would see the interview on the big screen. See it, she did.

“He’s full of shit.” Maya scoffed, rolling her eyes.

 

“Maybe he’s not all bad, Maya. He actually tried to win you back. He’s never done that with the other girls.” Brooke tried to reason.

“I don’t care. I hate him.” Maya spat, standing up and walking out of the arena.

“I can’t believe you’re still trying to win her back, just let her go, mate.” Chad laughed as they all shoved into the locker room.

“I love her, you idiot.” Luke rolled his eyes. “I have to find her before she leaves.”

“Too late, Luke. Crystal said she left right after the interview.” Michael sighed, walking to his locker. Luke wanted to cry, but he knew he couldn’t. Not in front of his team. He’d have to wait until he got back to his room.


	21. Chapter 20

_ May 2017 _

Luke wasn’t sure what he was thinking. He wasn’t sure of anything, at this point. He had driven home to Harvey after graduation, not knowing what to expect. No one had shown up for him at his graduation. Not his parents, not his brothers, and not Maya. Maya didn’t even graduate on the same day. Jack had mentioned to him that his parents moved all of his things to a storage locker, Ben had the key if he wanted to get his stuff out. He had checked into a motel once he got to town. “Here you go, Luke. One room key.” Brenda at the front desk smiled.

“Thanks, Brenda.” Luke smiled softly. “Hey, have you heard anything from the Flaherty’s?”

“Just that Miss Maya is looking to move to the city. She’s got a job lined up at Stanford Health as a child psychiatrist.” Brenda explained. “And, I heard she never wants to see your face again.” Luke sighed, and looked down.

“I wish she knew how sorry I am.”

“I don’t know the whole story, but it sounds like you just need to talk to each other. But, I’ve only heard the whispers from other people.” Brenda shrugged.

“If you see Maya around town, please don’t tell her I’m back.” He sighed. Brenda nodded and shooed him away.

“Yeah, yeah, go to your room.” Luke sighed and walked to the small room, unlocking the door. He had no idea how his life had turned so upside down in a matter of months. He managed to lose his family, his friends all went their separate ways, and he lost Maya. The only things he had in his life.

***

Days turned to weeks, and the constant whispers of everyone around town was starting to get to Luke. Everywhere he went, someone was talking about how ‘Luke Hemmings was disowned for having sex with Maya Flaherty,’ or ‘Did you hear? Luke Hemmings dated Maya Flaherty for a bet.’ He was about to burst. He stood in line at the SUPERVALU with his grocery items on the belt. He was still living at the motel, but Brenda said she’d let him stay for free if he worked at the motel, which he accepted. “Did you find everything you were looking for?” The young kid, not more than 16, asked.

“Yeah, I did.” Luke nodded, pulling out his wallet.

“Hey, you’re the guy that fucked Maya Flaherty.” The cashier laughed, looking at Luke.

“Watch your language, mate. You’re on the job.” Luke rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m the guy. Can you finish ringing up my groceries please?”

“I heard she hates your guts.” The kid laughed, putting Luke’s items into a paper bag.

“Yeah, she does.” Luke handed the kid $20 and grabbed the bag. “Keep the change.” He walked out of the store and to his truck. He knew it was stupid to go grocery shopping at 10pm, but he didn’t want to face anyone else in the store. He got in his truck and started driving toward the motel. He shook his head and made a quick turn down Maya’s street. He parked in front of her house and jogged up the path to her door. “Please, be home.” Luke mumbled to himself and rang the doorbell.

“Luke? What the fuck are you doing here?” Maya asked as she opened the door.

“I needed to see you.” Luke sighed, looking down at her. He rubbed his hand over his jean pocket gently and took a deep breath. “Look, I know you don’t want to see me, but I needed to see you.”

“Lu-”

“Just listen, please.” Luke pleaded. “I’ve been in love with you since the day you came to introduce yourself.” He said, grabbing her hand, dropping onto one knee.

“Luk-” she gasped, covering her mouth before he cut her off. 

“I know I’ve messed things between us”. Tears started forming in her eyes as he carefully removed a small velvet box out of his jacket. “I don’t have a family, I live in a motel, and I can’t always give you what you need.”  Luke opened the velvet box, revealing a diamond ring in the shape of a dragonfly. “But, Dragonfly, I love you to the ends of the earth and beyond. You’re everything to me, and you’re all I have left. Maya Juliet Flaherty, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Dragonfly, will you marry me?”


End file.
